Smokestar's Path
by Queen Shadowclan
Summary: Now that Smokepaw is an apprentice he has a lot to learn on how to be a true warrior and a proper leader. But with a heartless mentor and difficult life lessons, will Smokepaw break under pressure?
1. A Prophecy

Snow drifted in the wind, as Shadowclan cats made their way to the front of the giant rock their leader was on. His black and white fur blew in the cold win.

"Cats of Shadowclan," he addressed his warriors, "I have gathered you here today to witness the making of not one but _two _apprentices." He flicked his tail to a white kit with black paws and a black muzzle. Her father and adopted mother purred with pride and delight as the tiny kit walked up to Moonstar.

"Darkkit from this day forward until you have earned you warrior name you will be known as Darkpaw. Snowshade will be your mentor."

A light gray she-cat made her way to Darkpaw. While they put their noses to each other Snowshade whispered: "Lucky for us its Leaf-bare the easiest time for cats like us to hunt." Darkpaw nodded in agreement and stepped aside. Moonstar continued the ceremony:

"Bramblekit step forward. From this moment on you will be known as Bramblepaw and Dapplefoot will be your mentor." Facing Bramblepaw's mentor he added: "Dapplefoot you have just finished your training with Scatteredleaf, I know you will pass on the same wisdom you learned to Bramblepaw." Dapplefoot dipped her head at her leader's praise.

"Darkpaw! Bramblepaw! Darkpaw! Bramblepaw!" the clan cheered.

When the clan stopped a grayish-blue cat stepped forward. His left eye was scared and useless. He had little patches of white fur beginning to grow.

"Moonstar," spoke the old gray-blue cat, "I wish to go to the elder's den. I believe I have served my clan greatly and have given as much as I can give, but I can no longer keep up with the warriors of this clan..." he stopped as if in pain to accept and admit his age.

"Bellystorm you have contributed to the clan as much as any warrior could, you have stayed loyal to Shadowclan, have fought battles, and have given prey to the clan. You are an honorable cat and if you feel right about it you may join the elders."

"Bellystorm! Bellystorm! Bellystorm!" the clan cheered again thanking Bellystorm for all the seasons given.

"Mind you," spoke the gray cat next to Bellystorm, "I still have a couple of seasons left." Bellystorm glanced at his brother and rolled his eyes. The dark ginger she-cat named Cherrybreeze, walked up Bellystorm and brushed her muzzle against his.

"Don't get old on me already." purred the she-cat. Bellystorm licked her ears

"Don't worry Cherrybreeze, we will still be together."

As the clan dispersed: going on patrols, hunting, eating sleeping; a red and white dappled cat made her way to Bellystorm and Cherrybreeze.

"Hello Sweetrose." greeted Cherrybreeze- her mother.

"Hi. Bellystorm I am glad that you have found your way to the elders den." spoke Sweetrose. Bellystorm tilted his head in confusion. Sweetrose purred at his confusion and went on to explain:

"Well you see it is an apprentices job to look after the elders, as you already know. And I know in about some moons you will be spending time with certain apprentices that will be your kin."

Bellystorm and Cherrybreeze starred at their daughter, lost in words, then purrs of delights rumpled out of both of them.

"You're expecting kits!" meowed Cherrybreeze

"Yes, with Ravensong!"

-The purrs stopped-

"Ravensong...I did not expect this...as long as he is involved I am sure there will be no problem." Bellystorm said flickering his ears in an uncomfortable manner.

"Do not worry Ravensong will be a great father, you'll see."

With that Sweetrose made her way into the nursery. While asleep in her new nest a gray starclan warrior made her way to Sweetrose. She placed her muzzle near the expecting she-cat's tummy and whispered:

"I am sorry little gray kit. The moment you were conceived I knew what your life would become, but listen to my words little kit. Your whole life you will go through struggles, encounter challenges, and will be befriended by pain ; but know that you _will_ be rewarded if you stick to the right path. Do not stray from the warrior code and you will be the most powerful leader in all the clans."

Placing her head away she muttered:

"If you do not follow the path of righteousness you will become one of the most vicious and cruelest cat in all the clans."


	2. His birth

"Push, Sweetrose! Push!"

Sweetrose's claws scraped against the stone floor as she struggled to give birth to her kits. Brairweb and Cherrybreeze stood by her side, licking her in comfort. Their medicine cat Sparrowwing stood near the rear of Sweetrose. With a final push her body brought out a slimy bag with a little kit inside. Sweetrose was left panting.

"No more," she begged, "Oh please Starclan let there be no more!"

"There are no more." meowed Sparrowwing. In between his paws laid a tiny tom, mewling in hunger. Gently he brought the tiny tom to his mother's belly, where his sisters were. All were kneading the belly with their tiny paws. Pain forgotten, Sweetrose looked at her kits and purred. With a single glance she had already loved them all, they were perfect, they were adorable, they were her's, and no one was going to take them from her. She finally understood what it meant to be a mother.

"Well done." Praised Cherrybreeze

"I'll get Ravensong." said Brairweb, but before she even had time to get up, Ravensong squeezed his way through.

"Oh Sweetrose! Are you alright?" He stopped and glanced at the three tiny kits. "Our kits…are nice. I hope they aren't taking too much of your energy. You look exhausted. Perhaps you should rest from them."

Brairweb and Cherrybreeze looked at each other in annoyance. Their tail tips were twitching as Ravensong barely acknowledged his kits. Sweetrose noticed this as well and she shyly glanced at the two she-cats.

"Brairweb perhaps you should go check on your own kits. I am sure they are being a handful for their mentors." Brairweb narrowed her eyes, and then nodded. She shouldered hey way past Ravensong.

" And Cherrybreeze you should go tell Bellystorm that my kits are finally here."

"And what am I going to tell him?" responded Cherrybreeze, "That his daughter has three beautiful _nameless_ kits." The thought of naming her kits brought a bit of spark back to Sweetrose's exhausted eyes. She looked at her black mate.

"What should we name them?"

"_You_ can name them anything you want." scoffed Ravensong. Sweetrose bent her ears in disappointment; she was hoping they could name their kits together. Cherrybreeze gave a low growl in annoyance to Ravensong's response. But however much the father did not want to partake in the naming of his kits, they still had to be named. Looking down Sweetrose thought for a few seconds. She looked at her daughters first. Both looked like her mother, Cherrybreeze.

"This one can be named Firekit," Sweetrose pointed to the ginger she-cat with a fluffy tail, "and this one can be named Dawnkit." Her tail pointed to the other ginger she-kit. Dawnkit did not have a fluffy tail, other than that the two she-kits looked exactly the same.

"…and the tom?" Ravensong asked in a monotone voice. Sweetrose tried to think of a good name for her son, but none came to mind. He had a dark pelt, like Ravensong, that was dappled in the exact same pattern as her own. She shook her head in defeat.

"…he has fur like smoke…" commented the black tom. His mate straightened her ears in excitement. She looked at Ravensong in happiness.

"That's perfect Ravensong!" praised Sweetrose. To his surprise even Cherrybreeze was nodding her approval.

"His name shall be Smokekit." She licked the tiny tom and felt choked up when she said:

"Welcome to Shadowclan my little kits."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Thank you so much: Luna the Zekrom - Tallstar07 - Forestclaw for your comments. You guys made my morning when I saw your comments. Also, I apologize for all the errors in writing that you are reading, I have not been editing my work like I usually do, but I will start doing that again.**

**Have a wonderful day people!**

**-TKB**


	3. Scars that last forever

Ravensong sat near the warriors nest enjoying a black bird from the fresh-kill pile. He had been on border patrols twice in a row, with no time to rest. His paws were aching a bit and he had to admit that he did feel calm just sitting there eating in peace. As he glanced up from his black bird, he saw Cherrybreeze staring at him with narrowed eyes. He controlled himself- for Sweetrose sake. Cherrybreeze had never approved of him, but he did not care. He felt the same hatred for her as she did him. Silently he remembered the battle that had given Bellystorm the scar on his eye. The whole clan considered Ravensong as a coward afterward.

~When Ravensong was Ravenpaw~

_I can't run any faster! My paws feel like they are going to fall off!_

Though no matter how much his paws begged for a rest he continued to run. He exploded into Shadowclan camp. "Thunderclan cats!" he yowled. Moonstar (who was had seven lives left back then) ran towards the black apprentice.

"Where?" He demanded.

"Near Fourtress! They have crossed the boundary!" He stared at his leader wondering what to do. With a flick of his black, white-tipped, tail the clan leader summoned his warriors.

"Graystorm, Cherrypaw, Scatteredleaf, Dapplepaw, Sharptooth, Badgerstripe, Ferretnose, and Bellystorm, you all will follow Ravenpaw to where he saw Thunderclan.

"You're not going?" spoke Ferretnose

"No, I will stay here and defend the camp in case they make it this far."

"We won't let them!" growled Cherrypaw, she was the oldest apprentice. All warriors nodded in agreement.

Together the patrol followed Ravenpaw, his poor paws never got a rest, but he did it for his clan. He raced alongside with his clanmates knowing that with their help they could win the battle and defend their territory. In his mind he was replying battle movement, Bellystorm – who raced right next to him – could see the light of battle in his eyes and approved of his apprentice's courage.

"That was well spotted." He praised his apprentice. Ravenpaw purred:

"Perhaps you should make me gather moss more frequently." He said

"I would if you would stop complaining about it." Bellystorm teased back. All of sudden the blue-gray warrior halted, stopping the other warriors. Ravenpaw sniffed the air,_ Thunderclan! _ Bellystorm signaled to the patrol to separate, they would stalk the Thunderclan cats like prey. There was silence all around as the cats waited for their signal to pounce. Ravenpaw already spotted a yellow tabby that he would pounce on. Three…two…ONE! The signal was given and Shadowclan cats pounced out of the bushes, tackling cats nearest to them.

Ravenpaw had always planned his first battle. He planned to fight and be brave and make Bellystorm proud. But he stopped when he saw the fighting cats. He never anticipated such horror. Blood and fur were flying in the air, Cat screeches of pain and snapping jaws defend poor Ravenpaw's ears. Ravenpaw could not fight, he was frozen in fear, he only moved when claws pierced his shoulders, shoving sideways.

The yellow-tabby stood hovering over him, her claw extended. He barely had time to react before she sliced his nose. Ravenpaw yowled in pain. He clawed the dirt ground trying to get away. _I can't fight! I just can't! _

All of sudden weight lifted from Ravenpaw. He looked up to see his mentor battling the tabby she-cat. He was winning! Ravenpaw stood on the ground in awe at is mentor's strength. But his smiled dropped, as he widened his eyes in disbelief. Bellystorm tripped causing the tabby she-cat to be on top of him. She ruthlessly grabbed ahold of his neck. Biting down hard, blood was starting to ooze between her jaws. He saw his mentor looking at him, he could see in his face. Bellystorm was pleading him to fight the cat, pleading Ravenpaw to not let this cat kill him. But he could not, even as his mentor was trying to be murdered in front of him.

To his ultimate relief Cherrypaw pounced on the she-cat biting down hard on her shoulder, the she-cat yowled in pain. When Cherrypaw let go the she-cat started to run, but stopped. She looked back at Ravenpaw and then to Cherrypaw. The ginger apprentice was helping Bellystorm to his paws; her back turned to Ravenpaw. Claws sliding out, she ran back to Ravenpaw. His ears bent down in horror. It was not long before she towered over Ravenpaw again. The tabby stood on her hind legs and brought down a slashing paw. He closed his eyes… nothing happened. Soon a sharp yell of pain filled the air, making every cat stop and bristle in fear instead of anger. Opening his eyes Ravenpaw gaped at the scene.

Bellystorm was in front of him, now lying on the ground withering in pain, his left gushing with blood. Even the tabby had her ears bent down in shock.

"THUNDERCLAN RETREAT!" ordered Rowanfire. All Thunderclan cats ran away, leaving the Shadowclan cats in a horrible silence.

Cherrybreeze was lapping up Bellystorm's shaking pelt, she was scared for him but she did not show it. She only provided comfort to the warrior. Ravenpaw slowly got to his paws and walked towards his mentor. Cherrypaw rounded on him eyes blazing in fury,

"Stay back, coward!" She snarled, "This is your fault!" He looked around for some warrior to defend him, but he only found anger, disgust, and disappointment. When they made their way back to camp their medicine cat, Sparrowwing, declared that there was nothing he could do save Bellystorm's left eye. He would forever be blind in the left eye. Ravenpaw felt guilty every time he saw Bellystorm and of course Cherrypaw – who became Cherrybreeze that same day- told every one of Ravenpaw's cowardliness. He became the least popular cat in the clan. Even his own clan leader looked at him with a hint of disgust.

Bellystorm was no longer Ravenpaw's mentor due to his blind eye. Berryfur took that over, but by the time Ravenpaw became Ravensong Bellystorm was made a warrior again. He and Cherrybreeze practiced every day until Bellystorm was able to do everything a typical warrior could do.

You could imagine Ravensong's surprise when he fell in love with the daughter of Bellystorm and Cherrybreeze. He loved her because he never saw judgment in her eyes, even when she had heard of his story. And she continued to love him back even when she knew that he was the least popular cat in the clan.

Ravenpaw would die for Sweetrose. She was the only cat for him. He had tried to love their kits as well because they were a product of their love, but he just couldn't. He wanted Sweetrose all to himself.

Ravensong continued to eat the black bird by himself, though at peace he did miss Sweetrose's company. When he finished he padded to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed the biggest mouse he could find and headed to the nursery where his love was. And as he padded away the same Starclan cat that visited Sweetrose those moons ago, was staring at Ravensong in cruel sympathy.

_Poor father and son…they will react just the same to the tragedy._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**There you go! Now you have it, the reason why no cat - except Sweetrose - likes Ravensong. Poor cat, he was only an apprentice they should give him a break! :P And what about that Starclan cat people!? Why does she keep popping up O.o? You will find out soon... (*SPOILER* Her name is Rainfur) **


	4. Warning deaf ears

Ravensong stepped into the nursery carrying the dead mouse. Sweetrose laid with her three kits, they were all asleep. He gently placed he mouse down, next to Sweetrose's nose. The smell of the prey drifted into dapple she-cat's nose and it was not long after that she opened her eyes. She glanced up loving from the mouse,

"Thank you Ravensong." she said. Ravensong butted his head against her's and purred. He glanced at the three kits and frowned - not at the kits, but at himself. Smokekit, Firekit, and Dawnkit laid curled up. Smokekit's head was Firekit's tummy, and Firekit's head was leaning against Dawnkit's shoulder. They were beautiful...so why didn't he feel anything. Ravensong shook his head in sad confusion, Sweetrose noticed. Concern filled her green gaze.

"Are you alright Ravensong?" she asked. He nodded trying to look happy, but failed; she frowned.

"Our kits haven't opened their eye, but I am sure they will soon." She looked at them, raising her tail so her mate could get a better look.

"I wonder what they are dreaming about?" he said.

"Me too, but I don't think they will remember. I don't even remember!" purred Sweetrose.

Ravensong spent the rest of his free time in the nursery with Sweetrose, like always she made him feel better. The two cats loved each other, it did not matter how much the other clan cats judged-they were meant to be.

And as he left to go on a hunting patrol with Blazefeather and Stonepelt, Sweetrose was once again by herself. She looked at her three bundles of love and continued to wonder: "What do you dream?"

Smokekit glanced at the huge trees in awe, they were HUGE! He could hardly see the top! He looked around at the green forest. He seemed to have four choices: one of flat land, one of pines, one of rivers, and one with all sorts of trees. His heart was racing at the sight, he quivered with excitement - he was going to go explore! He puffed out his chest and fluffed up his fur trying to make himself look big for the big forest.

"What are you doing?" purred a strange cat. Smokekit gave a startled jump and glanced behind him. A beautiful gray cat was in front of him. She had dark turquoise eyes and her fur was long. Smokekit was quiet curious of this she-cat, she seemed to hold stars within her own eyes - indeed even her pelt seemed to illuminate with stars.

"I asked you a question." She said gently. Smokekit gave himself a shake.

"I was going to explore!" he exclaimed. He gave a big smile to make himself look even more innocent, but it slowly faded as he saw sorrow come into her eyes. He decided to cheer her up!

"I am Smokekit!" he said. She paused...

"I am Rainfur." she bowed her head in mock respect. Smokekit purred and tipped his head forward as well. Her whiskers quivered as she knew the kit was only playing in bowing his head, when he should have actually done it being serious.

"Why do look so sad, Rainfur?" he asked, his curiosity outgrew his mission to cheer Rainfur up. The gray she-cat looked at the dark dappled kit; she began to stroke his fur with his tail. She was thinking to herself, then she finally spoke:

"I may as well tell you, you will not remember any way - and there is no point to keep it to myself." She seemed to be mumbling to herself, when she should have been talking to Smokekit. But the next time Rainfur opened her mouth it was clear and directed to Smokekit.

"A horrible death will bring sorrow to many cats, and your life will be shaped dramatically." She prophesied. Smokekit starred at her in fear. He flinched when she placed her mouth closer to his ears.

"Please! I hope you remember this when you wake up: mind the black cat he will nurse the same pain as you, and follow the warrior code!" this time she hissed, jerking her face from his ear she looked at him with blazing eyes. She was serious!

"Do not stray from the warrior code! Do not stray from your ancestors! That will only bring more pain! DO YOU HEAR ME!? YOU STAY LOYAL!" as she finally confessed the warning, and told the kit to stay on path, she began to calm. What good will yelling do? It's not like he will remember my words.

Smokekit stepped forward and bowed his head to Rainfur.

"I will not forget, I promise."

After he spoke his final words Smokekit's body started to fade.

"You've opened your eyes!" a sweet voice spoke. Turning over, Smokekit faced his mother and smile, unintentionally forgetting his dream. The Starclan she-cat found her way to the nursery once again and saw Smokekit playing with Sweetrose; his two sisters continued to sleep.

"Foolish kit," She blinked, her heart breaking," do not make promises you cannot keep."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**1\. I am sorry for not updating yesterday I was way too tired.**

**2\. Do not judge too much on the grammar and misspellings I am sick and tired (Literally, I am sick and I am tired/sleepy) **

**3\. I apologize for what I think to be a lame name: Blazefeather, Stonepelt - I am too exhausted and left my book of names in the locker**

**OTHER THEN THAT! :D **

**What about Rainfur's Prophecy e.e who do you think will die? -Give your answer in the review section **


	5. Adventure

"All was silent, no noticed him. He blended into the shadows, his fur color made him invisible in darkness. One step, two steps, three steps; the skillful warrior never made a sound. His target was in front of him, a plumpy robin. He would catch as prey and become the greatest warrior in all the clans. Ready-set...LEAP! With a mighty pounce the warrior shot off from the ground. He had it! - THUMP- he almost had it!

"No fair." Smokekit whined. Sweetrose held her tail high in the air.  
"You should know better than to hunt some cat's tail." meowed Sweetrose. "Besides you could have hurt your sister." The two she-kits laid at her side. They were late sleepers. Smokekit twitched his ear in boredom, then flicked them straight up as he had a bright idea.

"Can I go explore outside!" The dappled queen looked at her dappled kit. She thought for a moment then agreed.

"Don't get under any cat's paws, especially warriors. And you ever get bored come back here or go to the elder's den. They love kits." After a quick wash, Smokekit ran outside. He was excited for this adventure! He was going to capture as many cats as he could- Sweetrose was wrong to assume that he would get bored. His first prey would be the apprentices.

His tiny paws raced to the other side of the clearing, Sweetrose told him the apprentice den was under a dead tree. It was easy to spot. Once at the entrance Smokekit stepped into the shade of the tree, shivering as the wind blew his fur. He was quiet -snap- whoops. He broken a twig, but the mighty warrior would not let this discourage him from making his catch. -Crunch-Crunch-Crunch- Smokekit grew irritated of the leaves under him, they were ruining the surprise. Finally he made his way to the front as took a deep breath. He saw one big cat in the center; his back was turned towards Smokekit.

Little by little the brave warrior kit stalked up the sleeping apprentice. He will soon be my prisoner! Smokekit's whisker's quivered with joy, ready set, POUNCE! He leaped off the ground and once again -THUD! The apprentices rolled away before the kit landed. Out of the hedges popped two other cats out, they were landing towards him. He squeaked in surprise and gaped in amazement at their skill. The kit got up.

"You need work on your stalking Smokekit." spoke the brown and white cat. "I am Bramblepaw, by the way. And this is Darkpaw, and the cat playing bait was Boulderkit."

"Hey!" hissed Boulderpaw, playfully. He cuffed Bramblepaw behind the ear. He stared at these cats, they were so friendly, and they all shared the same care and lightness in their eyes as his mother. Then it dawned upon him:  
"How did you know my name?" he asked  
"My mother is Brairweb; she was at your kitting." She explained.  
"Oh." he thought of another question: "How did you know I was there?"

"The wind, it carried your scent and told us that you were nearby. Then you kept making a lot of sound for a cat trying to stalk." purred Bramblepaw. His ears grew hot as he noticed the other apprentices purring with Bramblepaw. He gave himself a shake. This catch might have not been the perfect one. I shall move onto more. A great warrior never goes home without a catch.

"After meowing goodbye Smokekit made his way into the elders den. He expected since they were old they would be easier to pounce on. He peeked his head inside. One old black she-cat with a scarred ear and one gray tabby. He stalked them just like he stalked the apprentices. -POUNCE- his ears bent down and he blinked.

He was on top of the black she-cat and yet she was still asleep. _This was too easy_ he thought. Smokekit jumped off of the elder. As he was padding out he bumped into a leg that belonged to a cat coming in. He looked up in apology. This cat was blue-grey color and one of his eyes was white with a scar.

"Hello Smokekit." greeted the old tom. "I finally get to meet you. You look just like your mother." With a bush of his tail he brought Smokekit back inside the nursery.

"Did you know we were kin?" he asked, Smokekit shook his head. "Well we are. I am your mother's father. My name is Bellystorm. Don't quiver your whiskers at me, I like my name! I got the name because one time I was so hungry I ate a whole fox!" Smokekit giggled and shook his head in disbelief.

He spent the rest of the time in the elders den. He was enjoying himself very much, until -POUNCE-  
Ginger kits knocked over Smokekit and together they rolled. Darkpool lifted her tail before it got trampled on.  
"Mom wants you back at the nursery Smokekit." meowed Dawnkit.  
"Okay okay!" he said. Getting up he quickly groomed his ruffled fur. Without another word Firekit and Dawnkit ran out of the nursery without him. He huffed, he was supposed to be hunting prey and yet he became prey. A true warrior never forgets his goals! he scolded. Glancing at Bellystorm he felt a little better. He might have not captured any cat, but he did enjoy himself.

Leaving the elders den he made his way to the nursery where a black tom was waiting at the entrance. He did not have the same happy eyes as the other cats. No, his eyes seemed darkened and shaded. He wore a frown that seemed sad and lonely. Walking quietly up he head butted the cat's arm affectionately; this caused the cat to flinch.

"Shouldn't you be in the nursery." meowed the black tom  
"I was about to go, do you want to come with me?" he asked, still getting over the way the cat pulled his arm away.

"...No..." The black tom stood up and padded quietly away.  
Somewhere deep inside words echoed to him: _Do not mind the black cat_. Glancing away from the tom Smokekit padded inside the nursery.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **

**Hey guys! I decided to make a nice fun kit story for this chapter, next chapter will probably be the same, but mark my words e.e enjoy the innocence while it lasts. **

**TKB **


	6. A day to play

The sun was high in the sky giving a warm temperature to the clans. The nice breeze blew through all the cats' fur. It was a nice day in Shadowclan, cats just wanted to relax and have fun, but unfortunately they could not do that. Playing was only acceptable to a few cats in the clan and those cats were in the nursery.

"Okay we are going to play a game of Shadowclan and Windclan! I will be Windclan's leader Brackenstar and all three of you will be Shadowclan warriors!"

"No fair I want to be Moonstar!" wailed Firekit. Sweetrose brushed her tail over her daughter's mouth. If they were going to be there would be no whining.

"Smokekit you can be Moonstar, since you both share the dark coats. Firekit you can be Hazelflame and Dawnkit you can be Stoneflower, one of the strongest she-cats in the clan." All three kits puffed out there chest as they assumed their roles. Sweetrose purred, oh how she loved her kits.

They got up together and made their way out of the nursery. The kits padded close to Sweetrose mewing good morning to cats they passed by.

"Where are you going?" Spoke Ravensong. Sweetrose stopped and turned to her mate.

"We are going to the back of the nursery, where the wide patch of grass is. We are going to play Shadowclan and Windclan…do you want to join?" Sweetrose secretly prayed that he would join her. He had not played with his kits yet, she looked at him and noticed he was uncomfortable, but then a voice spoke up:

"Oh go already Ravensong! I am sure Moonstar won't mind. You have not spent time with your kits and its time you do that. You can consider it an order." Said Hazelflame, her brown fur always had a flame glow as the sun shined behind her. Ravensong looked from the deputy to his mate looking for a reasonable excuse. Finally he dipped his head and defeat. He followed them outside. Smokekit could hardly believe the amazing day. He was going to play with his sister, mother and father!

"Okay, now Ravensong will be my deputy, Swiftheart." spoke Sweetrose. She picked up two pinecones and placed them on opposite sides of each other. Each were a good distances apart.

"You Shadowclan warriors will use your skills to get to our pinecone and we will try to take yours. The first clan to steal the other clan's pinecone wins!" Mews of excitement met her words. Ravensong just listened. He wished he would have been hunting instead. As the kits walked over to their pinecone, Sweetrose nudged Ravensong.

"Don't be gloomy. We are spending time with our kits." She licked his cheek, "Be happy." With that said, her and Ravensong made a plan. Turning around they faced the kits, all tails in the air, even Ravensong's tail. Dash they took off. Like Sweetrose said the kits were running straight towards with no plan of their own. With a nod the red and white she-cat ran to the side leaving Ravensong to face all three kits, while she got the pinecone.

He pretended to be hurt as his daughters pounced on him. Smokekit ran past his father to the pinecone. With Dawnkit nipping his tail and Firekit pulling his ear, he was in no position to protect the cone. Before Sweetrose had the chance to win, Smokekit grabbed the parents' pinecone and held it up in declaration. Surprise jolted through the black tom as he found himself purring. He was actually proud of his kits, they did have a plan.

Together the family played again. Each time they played Ravensong found himself enjoying it. It was fun and there were no worries. Sweetrose, he noticed, was a great mother. Encouraging her kits and giving them tips to make them winner easier. When all three kits begged him and Sweetrose, they took them hunting, just a little past camp.

"That's amazing! I want to learn!" Firekit exclaimed as she watched her father capture a mouse. He bent down and licked his daughter between her ears affectionately.

"Do you really want to learn?" He asked, all three kits nodded with enthusiasm. He bent down in the hunter's crouch and they mocked his position. A surge of pride pierced through him as he saw Firekit master the pose in one try. Dawnkit was too low and Smokekit's tail was still up. Purring Sweetrose came over and fixed their positions.

When the day was almost over the family padded back to the Shadowclan camp, Ravensong noticed he felt better. Before his kits and mate went back to the nursery he licked each kit good-bye. Rubbing his face against Sweetrose, he whispered:

"I had a great day, our kits will be wonderful warriors. Especially that Firekit, she'll make a great leader one day." Purring Sweetrose head butted Ravensong affectionately and left.

He made his way to the fresh-kill pile and deposited his food. He wondered if he should grab something for himself or wait until later. While wondering he saw a familiar ginger she-cat approach him.

"I saw you playing with them- your kits and Sweetrose. You looked nice together, it was beautiful scene. Perhaps I have misjudged you." Much to Ravensong's surprise Cherrybreeze licked his shoulder. For once he did not see anger or hatred in the green eyes. Her eyes were calm and apologetic. "I am sorry for all the wrongs I did to you. What right did I have to judge you? I am not Starclan…" she paused, collecting herself. "I hope you can forgive me."

The ginger she-cat looked at Ravensong waiting for a response. He thought about all the wrongs that the single cat had done to him, but after the day he had he could not say anything else but:

"I forgive you." Cherrybreeze widen her eyes surprised that the sensitive tom actually forgave her. _Yes, I have misjudged him. Is this what Sweetrose saw in him all the time? _Though the two cats had expressed the neutralness to each other, they were still not so close to share fresh-kill with each other. So, Ravensong padded to his nest after grabbing a vole.

Time passed in Shadowclan, the moon began to rise. Ravensong stretched in his nest ready to sleep. Cherrybreeze, Scatteredleaf, Tawnyjaw, and Willowclaw were already asleep. –Snap- Ravensong and Birchstripe turned their head. –Snap- In the apprentices den Boulderpaw looked up. –Snap- in the elders den Darkpool rose. All ears were straight as the breaking of twigs continued. All of the waking cats breathed in and the scent made them growl. It was the scent of Thunderclan! They all waited, furs were bristling. Then they heard the command of Owlstar:

"THUNDERCLAN ATTACK!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**GASP! Thunderclan is attacking, but besides that is it not sweet :) Ravensong finally feels something towards his kits (especially young Firekit) and Cherrybreeze has apologized. Aaaawww what a good day. I know it seems I am focusing on Ravensong too much I mean the main character _is _Smokekit but I will get to that. For now I want to hear if you have new opinions: Who is going to die? And do you think that cat will die in this battle?**


	7. The battle

The camp exploded with snapping jaws, hisses, wails, and thuds. The cats of Shadowclan were fighting like Tigerclan cats, every pelt was bristling and every gaze was furious. Every cat was fighting powerfully, showing their moons of experience. Outside the elders den apprentices fought like warriors. Bramblepaw was battling with a Thunderclan tom named Acornpaw. His orange tabby coat was smudged with blood and he squinted as blood started to run down from a cut above his eye. Boulderpaw and Darkpaw took on Acornpaw's mentor Oakclaw. He was huge tom and battled well against the two apprentices. All the apprentices were tired from doing their daily chores, they were having trouble fighting their best.

Alongside the apprentices, Cherrybreeze was battling Berrypool - a cream colored she-cat. Cherrybreeze was puffed with anger and determination. She would not let any cat in the elder's den. _No cat will dare to lay a claw on our elders!_ With mighty pounce Cherrybreeze tackled Berrypool, but her age was starting to catch up with her, she was not as strong as Berrypool. Pushing up will all her might Berrypool pushed off Cherrybreeze, withing a heartbeat Berrypool loomed over the ginger she-cat. Cherrybreeze gave a loud wail as Berrypool sunk her teeth into Cherrybreeze's neck. The ginger she-cat thrusted and battered her hind legs against the Thunderclan warrior's belly, but she did not budge. _Oh great Starclan no! _prayed Cherrybreeze; She gave a gasp of surprise when she noticed that the pressure pain stopped. Berrypool was tackled off Cherrybreeze by none other than Ravensong. The black tom stood on his hind legs as he crashed his forepaw's down Berrypool's face. His claws pierced her flesh all the way down. The cream colored she-cat gave yowled in pain and ran.

Ravensong watched the she-cat ran from him, though he felt no satisfaction. He knew why the Thunderclan cats were at the camp, but no matter the reason he still had to fight. He glanced at Cherrybreeze to make sure she was still alive. He flicked his ears as he noticed her staring at him in bewilderment. _Did she really think I would allow a Thunderclan cat to kill my own clanmate! Did she not just apologize for misjudging me!? _Ravensong gave a growl of annoyance and bounded off. Before he could pounce on a gray tom he heard his leader's voice:

"STOOOOOPPPP!" Moonstar's voice rang throughout the camp. All battles froze, every cat stared at the black and white leader. Cats parted to let a thick brown tabby through. His left ear was torn and he glared at Moonstar.

"Owlstar how dare you come to attack my camp! In my ears of being a leader I have never seen such cowardness!" Owlstar hissed fiercely at Moonstar's words. Cats of Thunderclan growled.

"COWARDLINESS! YOU DARE CALL MY ACTIONS COWARDLY! Your warriors have been hunting in our territory! We have given you foxhearts multiple chances to stop, but you never did! So we come here to make you pay for your crimes!" Owlstar's words met silence. No Shadowclan cat spoke in defense, it was silent. Then a chuckle came from Moonstar

"Shadowclan has been given too little territory for our growing clan. We have found a bountiful amount of prey across the border, so we take it." His claws slid out, "And we will keep taking until we need it no more!" Tension filled the air, all warriors waited for the word... "ATTACK!" Both leaders spoke at once. Moonstar pounced to Owlstar and Owlstar met him half way. Their claws ripped at each other's fur, both clan leaders were known for their strength in battle. They would not give up until the other submitted!

Inside the nursery Sweetrose was panicking on the inside. There was no way out of the nursery except by going through the pile of rocks, but that would lead them to the clearing with the fighting cats. She did not want to risk her kits getting injured, she prayed her thanks to Starclan as no cat found their way into the den yet. Smokekit looked up at his mother, she was frowning and her eyes were wide with worry. Ever since he had opened his eyes, Sweetrose had always smiled. Her gaze was always filled with love, now it was glazed with horrible anticipation. With a sweep of her tail Sweetrose had decided. All queens and kits, when there was battle, hid in a hollow pine tree just in the back of camp; she would hide there with her kits.

"Come now kits, we are going to hide. I want you at my side at all times, Do. You. Understand! Do not leave my side for **_ANY _**reason! If you do I will talk to Moonstar after about postponing your apprentice ceremony until seven moons!" She growled to all her kits, the seriousness in her voice was enough to make her kits understand the situation. After giving a silent prayer to Starclan Sweetrose and her kits walked outside the den. Sure enough, cats were battling, fur and blood was flying in the air. Dawnkit gave a little squeak of terror, while Firekit and Smokekit just stared. Sweetrose brushed them closer to her. Smokekit was grateful for her presence for it comforted him.

"Let us go - quickily!" she ordered. They began to run to the other side, but a loud growl made them stop. Sweetrose had stopped, there was a tortoiseshell she-cat in the way. Smokekit crouched to the floor while Dawnkit and Firekit stood right next to each other for comfort. Sweetrose gave a growl her tail guarded her kits.

"Stand out of the way! This is no place for kits!" She growled. The tortoiseshell ignored Sweetrose and gave a growl of her.

"You Shadowclan cats have been hunting in our territory for too long! One of my sister's kits died because she could not produce enough milk! It is because of foxhearted theives like you Molekit died!" The tortoiseshell leaped, claws extended. All kits had their heart beating, even Sweetrose looked like she struggled to make a decision. Before the she-cat could lay a claw on the dappled queen, a familiar blue-gray cat tackled the Thunderclan cat.

"Bellystorm!" shrieked Sweetrose. The elder stood between the attackers and Sweetrose, his old age would not stop him from protecting his daughter and her kits. The tortoiseshell got up slowly in shock, mean while Bellystorm yelled to Sweetrose:

"Get you and your kits out of here! Protect them first!" Sweetrose nodded and dashed off with three bundles of fur racing after her. With a yelp Firekit tripped, the others did not notice. She shook and prepared to catch up until blood splattered her fur. She shook from shock, Cats were battling right next to her. She bent her ears back in terror as she noticed a cat was about to trip on her! Suddenly teeth grasped her fur and she was gently thrown across. Ravensong was with her!

"Get back to your mother!" he ordered, she nodded and dashed off, relieved that Sweetrose waited for her. It seemed like several moons past before they made their way to the tree. Smokekit, Dawnkit, and Firekit all hid in the hole and waited for Sweetrose to join them, but instead she looked at her kits and said:

"I have to go back and help fight. Bellystorm needs my help. Listen to me as a warrior you do not abandon your clanmate especially when they need you." She licked all of the heads, "Please stay here. You have all behaved well and have done a great job. Tomorrow, with Moonstar's permission I will take you on a little tour through our territory." This brightened the kits' moods. The dappled queen ran back to camp. All was silent, they huddled together trying to not think of bad thoughts. Dawnkit was helping Firekit wash the blood off her face and Smokekit was keeping guard.

Then a gentle breeze brushed by him and he noticed a thin outline of a sparkling gray cat. He felt like he knew the ghost cat, but nothing came to mind. Then with a jolt he the dream he had so many moons ago came crashing down on him. _SOME CAT IS GOING TO DIE!_ he began to panic! With sudden courage he jumped out of the log.

"HEY! Where are you going? We are supposed to stay here!" Dawnkit yelled, but he was already racing to the clearing. He was thankful for his dark pelt helping him camouflage into the shadows, making it easier to sneak by. He looked around and gave a sigh of relief as he saw his father still alive and fighting. His heart skipped a beat as he noticed Cherrybreeze laying down in her own blood. She was staring at nothing, was she dead? Smokekit shook as he noticed Cherrybreeze blink and slowly force herself to get up. _She was just in shock!_ He noticed her limp across to the medicine den. _Where was Sweetrose? _His question was answered as he heard yowls come from the nursery. Crawling through the rocks he was in the shadow den. The warm safe den, was no longer basked in the smell of milk; blood seemed to choke the air in the nursery. Where purrs should be found, growls filled their place. Smokekit jumped back, barely missing Bellystorm's body crushing down on him. The elder gave a hiss of pain, his shoulder was bleeding violently. The dappled kit ran up to Bellystorm and nudged the dazed elder. With a shake of his head, consciousness returned to Bellystorm. His eyes widen when he saw the kit.

"You're suppose to be hiding!" he hissed, then his gazed soften. "You were worried weren't you?" The kit nodded; glad that Bellystorm understood his reasons for not listening to his mother. When Smokekit turned he noticed with pleasure that his mother was...awesome! Her attacks were sharp and she dodged quickly. She was a skilled warrior, the tortoiseshell was no match for Sweetrose. The dappled queen raked her claws across the Thunderclan cat's side. Her only injury was a cut on her nose. The kit could not hold back:

"GO SWEETROSE!" He cheered! He had expected Sweetrose to look at him and nod, accepting his praise. He had expected her to fight harder happy that her kit approved. He thought that maybe she would beacon him to join in on the fight to help her. When he shouted his praise, he expected everything good to happen, his heart plummeted when he learned how wrong he was.

Sweetrose froze as she recognized the voice of her kit. Turning to Smokekit her heart slowed as she saw her kit in danger. The tortoiseshell saw her chance as Sweetrose froze. She pounced bringing down the queen easily. Bellystorm tried to lift himself by his shoulder would not allow it. Smokekit dug his claws into the ground as the she-cat said:

"This is for my sister!" She puncture her teeth into Sweetrose's throat and did not release until the queen stopped thrashing. Blood pooled out Sweetrose, so much blood! It seemed to drown the moss of the floor. With a shake the Thunderclan cat raced out of the nursery, leaving an elder, a kit, and his dead mother.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**NOOOO! SWEETROSE! Poor Sweetrose is off to join Starclan. What a horrible Thunderclan cat! Getting revenge for her sister's kit, by killing a queen, does not seem like justice! Any way ForestClaw was correct in the guess YAY!...I think. But the real question is, is it Smokekit's fault that his mother is dead? Comment what you think. **


	8. Who's Fault?

The battle began to die, as Thunderclan began to retreat. They had delivered their message strongly. There would be no question in the matter: Shadowclan would no longer hunt in Thunderclan's territory. All cats began to look around for their friends and family. Some were licking wounds and making their way to Sparrowwing. In the nursery all was quiet. The cats there were still in shock, one tom dappled kit padded slowly to the dappled queen. With a single glance you were able to tell that the two cats were kin. He had the same dappled pattern that she wore.

"…Sweetrose?" whisper Smokekit. He noticed that he could not find full strength of his voice – or anything. He was trembling, his fur was fluffed twice his size. Using his exhausted strength he walked over to her. He winced as his tiny paws splashed in a pool of red, making them soaked in his mother's blood.

When he was at her body he nosed her, begging her to get up. They had been good kits; she was supposed to give them a tour of the forest.

"Please Sweetrose…don't leave us….we love you, don't you love us?" Smokekit begged and squeaked as he held in a wail. The pain he felt, it was unbearable, it hurt. _Why does it hurt so much!_ He asked. Smokekit pushed his way between his mother's arms and buried his face in chest fur. Her scent had been tainted with dirt and blood. Poor Smokekit just kept begging for her to move…and then it happened.

"…S…Smokekit…" His ears flicked as Starclan granted him a miracle. His mother was alive, but as he looked up he gaped in sad understanding. His mother's eyes were dull as she glanced at him. Though alive she would not make it, even with Sparrowwing's help. Her whole body trembled with effort has she lifted her head to stare at her son.

"..the answer is yes…" She struggled to speak, but behind the dull life-less eyes was the tiniest spark of determination. "I love you and your sisters…please look out for them…they need you…my little warrior…" with those last words life left Sweetrose's body and this time Smokekit did not hold back. Titling his head he wailed in pain, in loss. The heartbreak was terrible, it felt like someone had clawed his heart out.

_Things will never be the same again! We were happy! Why is Starclan cruel? _Smokekit stopped wailing and just stared at the sky, completely dead in his own little way. He began to relive the battle and how Sweetrose ran back to help Bellystorm. His ear flicked, life filling back in his eyes. Snapping his to his left he faced Bellystorm, rage fueled his gaze. Bellystorm stared at Smokekit in surprise. He had never seen a kit give such a vicious look before.

"You did this!" the kit snarled, "Sweetrose came back to help you! And now she's dead! This is your fault!" He got out Sweetrose's hold. His lips were drawn back revealing white, needle pointed teeth. Claws extended, Smokekit rushed towards Bellystorm. The old elder did not have time to react before the kit hooked on to his arm. Biting down ruthlessly Smokekit broke flesh and blood pooled out between his teeth. With a yelp and a strong flick Bellystorm threw Smokekit off. Smokekit got up preparing to attack again, but then he heard a choking mew come from the entrance. Anger left Smokekit's eyes as he turned to see who came in.

Both Cherrybreeze and Ravensong were staring in horror at Sweetrose's body. He had never seen two cats stand exactly the same. Their fur was bristled their bodies were tense. Just as Smokekit had done, Ravensong began to pad close and gently nose her red and white fur. His claws extended as he shut his eyes. His body was trembling, and then he wailed:

"SWEETROSE!" He buried his whole face in her body, trying to get her scent in one last time, but nothing of dead Sweetrose was the same, not even the scent. Smokekit ears drooped down, he knew the pain of what his father felt.

His wailed had summoned cats to the nursery, Moonstar included. Turning towards his deputy he said:

"Hazelflame, get these cats away as we bring Sweetrose's body out. Also, get Cindercloud to bring back Dawnkit and Firekit. She's the gentlest queen, I'm sure she will have a better way to explain to the kits that their mother is dead."

With a nod she did the orders assigned to her.

Smokekit felt himself being pushed out of the nursery. Until Moonstar stopped him, "It is wise not to blame other for the death of a warrior, not matter how much you are grieving." Moonstar's words were wisdom and a hint to show that he knew what Smokekit did to Bellystorm; the proof was there on Smokekit's face. Other cats assumed it was Sweetrose's blood. Instead of taking the advice, Smokekit just glared at his leader and padded away. _What did he know!? Darkpool was still alive in the elders den! Moonstar knew nothing about losing a mother! _

* * *

"Ravensong! Ravensong! Watch this!" Sweetpaw got herself ready, spreading her paws apart until she looked like some spider. With a powerful jump, she flipped backwards, and landed perfectly back on all fours. Ravensong purred with pride, walking up he licked Sweetpaw

"That was amazing, but I am not surprised. It is you and you are perfect." He meowed. She flicked his nose with her tail.

"And don't you forget it!" The two cats purred and shared a rabbit together. Ravensong loved spending his days with Sweetpaw, until Stoneflower called her for chores. He knew Sweetpaw was told the story about Bellystorm's sacrifice and was overwhelmed with emotion when she still chose to be around him.

"It was your first battle no cat should ever expect an apprentice to be strong at their first battle. And besides you learned from that experience, you are a worthy warrior of Shadowclan." She said to him as he asked her why she stayed with him. He had loved this cat so much, probably more than her own parents he convinced himself.

Sweetrose padded to Ravensong: "My ceremony is over, finally! I thought the sun would never come up!" She gave a stretch, "I could sleep for moons!" she meowed. Giving a huge yawn she padded to the warrior's den. Ravensong followed her there.

"I made a nest for you. It's next to mine – if you don't mind!" he said. She looked him, the love in her gaze made him relax.

"Mousebrain, of course I do not mind. And thank you for making my nest." She curled up in a ball and closed her eyes. Ravensong started to groom her.

"Now that we are warriors, we can spend the whole day with each other. And who knows perhaps we will even have kits." She murmured. He stopped stroking mid-lick. _Does she really_ _want to have kits with me? _He wanted to ask but she was already asleep. She looked so peaceful; all his love was in one cat. _If it makes her happy, I'll have kits with her. _

* * *

Ravensong had all these wonderful memories of Sweetrose. She was the most beautiful cat in all of Shadowclan, no cat could question that! She was his and he loved her, would sacrifice his own life in a heartbeat for her, but how cruel of Starclan to make him away from her when she truly needed him. Now he stared at the white and red dappled body. What good was it to love another cat, if your heart was going to be ripped out when the other died!

He knew Sweetrose was a great fighter, what had made her lose this battle? The answer crashed down on him as he remembered the scene of when he entered the nursery. Smokekit was supposed to be hiding, but he was in the nursery! He found himself growling, anger rising. _THAT STUPID KIT! _Ravensong got up; he could no longer stare at his lover's body. He made his way to the nursery and waited.

Smokekit's eyes lids kept closing, he was finding it hard to stay awake. On both sides, Firekit and Dawnkit were asleep. He glanced at the cats holding ritual: Bellystorm, Cherrybreeze, Stoneflower, and Sparrowwing. _Where's Ravensong? _He turned over his shoulder and saw the black tom march into the nursery. Getting up Smokekit quickly made his way to his father. He need an excuse to leave anyway, he could not stand the sight of his dead mother anymore. It teased him too much. He did not think his heart could take it anymore. She looked like she was just sleeping. He waited for her to finish her dream and open her eyes, but it never came.

"Ravensong? Are you here?" he asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Smokekit I need to speak to you about something." The kit nodded, "Where you in the nursery when Sweetrose was fighting?" Smokekit widen his eyes, he did not want to get in trouble for being there during the battle, but he could not lie to his father: "Yes, I saw her fighting. I cheered for her…that's when _it_ happened." Looking up at his father, he drew back his ear in fear. His father looked like he was doing everything he could to prevent himself from tackling him.

"You stupid kit! Are you an idiot!?" Ravensong snapped. He was furious and rage fueled his whole body. "Sweetrose was an excellent fighter but you had to come! You came and now she is dead! YOU DISTRACTED HER FROM HER FIGHT! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU SHE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!" he shouted. Smokekit shook his head in disbelief, he just wanted to help. His eyes widen as he crouched. Every word his father spoke, he flinched.

Then his father spoke five little words that shattered Smokekit's world. He was no longer a happy kit. These words stripped him from living a happy kit life (part of him thought he deserved it). For the rest of his life these words would echo in his ears and shape his destiny.

"It's your fault she's dead!"

As the damned words were spoken, Rainfur watched from the pool in Starclan and shook her head. "I am so sorry Smokekit, but I warned you your life would be difficult. This death is one of many, but you must learn to be strong."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S**** NOTE**

**How sad, Sweetrose is dead and yes Rainfur is correct the death is one of many. If you read Nightfrost's Prophecy latest chapter: AT NIGHT you learn that Smokekit(star) forgives Bellystorm. But other than that I like the guesses, Who do you think will die next? I already have the cat in mind mwahahaha! **


	9. A spark of love

Cindercloud sat from her nest watching Firekit and Dawnkit play fight. There squeaks of happiness brightened the nursery. Smokekit sat from afar watching his sisters play, they hardly noticed him now. They used to try to convince him to play, but after rejecting the invitation multiple times, they stopped asking. The gray-black kit was not jealous or angry at his sisters for moving on and play, no he was actually glad that they had continued their lives. They deserve it...unlike me... Smokekit was convinced that his mother's death was his fault, so how could he forget her and what he had done.

"You should join them." meowed Cindercloud, as she moved over to him; she had not given up on him playing like a regular kit.

"No." he replied, he had no energy to play. He wish he could make Cindercloud understand but he wasted no breath on speaking his feelings to the gray queen. She isn't my mother! Why is she here!? He continued to pout; he lifted his head when he smelled his father's scent. He turned around and faced the black tom. The cold hatred in his eyes reminded Smokekit of his sins. He returned the same glare to his father, he would show that he was not easy to crush. With a grunt his father looked away and padded towards the ginger kits. Firekit and Dawnkit ran to Ravensong, meowing with delight.

"Moonstar has given me permission to take you kits out for a little tour." He announced the ginger she-kits ran in circles of excitement. Cindercloud purred, happy to a get break from the kits. Then she looked at Smokekit and frowned. Facing Ravensong she asked:

"Smokekit is joining them too...right?" There was a bit of an edge in her voice. Ravensong faced the queen with a hint of confusion; as if he had never thought to bring the kit that was responsible for his mate's death. Ravensong knew how unfair it would be to not take all the kits, so forcefully he said:

"...of course..." Ravensong looked at his son; his eyes told him that the kit was not wanted.

"My paws ache...I want to stay in camp." he made up an excuse

"Ache from what?" question Cindercloud

"They just ache!" he snapped. Cindercloud stopped talking and eyed the kit before turning away in defeat. He watched as they all left; leaving him alone in the nursery.

It was not long until a new scent filled the nursery. Smokekit turned around and faced the white and black apprentice Darkpaw. She beckoned him with her tail as she said:

"I am going to collect moss for elders, do you want to join me? I saw your sisters leave, I thought maybe you would want to leave to...with different company." He narrowed his eyes at her, why was she being friendly? After a few heartbeats Smokekit declined her offer, but to his surprise she did give up.

"Smokekit you are either going to walk with me or be carried by me, you choose." Smokekit starred at her; bowing his head to her he got up to join her.

Darkpaw took him out to the forest, he padded alongside her quietly. When they got to the tree with the most moss, she began to claw it.

"Come here Smokekit, I want to teach you how to collect moss."

"What does it matter if you teach men now? I won't use unitl three moons from now." spoke Smokekit. He turned his back to her. He gave a yelp when his body was lifted off the ground. Darkpaw had him by his scruff; she placed him in front of the tree. She got up on her hind legs and dragged down the moss. She rolled it into little balls and presented them Smokekit.

"And that is how it's done." She proclaimed. Smokekit twitched his ears. He had no idea why she had brought him here.

"You need to cheer up Smokekit. I think you are a tad bit luckier than I am." His eyes sparked with anger and annoyance. She wouldn't dare! His tiny claws slid out, he excepted to see amusement coming from her blue eyes, but he only saw sorrow in her gaze. Curiosity drowned his anger and his claws slid back in.

"You knew your mother Smokekit...I never knew mine." She glanced away from the kit.

"But...Brairweb..." he tried to speak but she shook her head.

"Brairweb nursed me and I am grateful for that, but my mother died giving birth to me..." Smokekit padded up to Darkpaw, he had to know the same sorrow look on her face. He wore it many times when he found it hard to sleep. His eyes widen in surprise when she licked his head.

"Smokekit you knew Sweetrose, got to love her. I would give anything to spend a day with my mother. I guess when I join Starclan I can see her again." She used her tail to lift the kit's head. "Look up Smokekit that is where Starclan is. That is where your mother is, when you feel sadden or confused or even lonely look to the sky and remember she will always be with you" Smokekit began to knead the ground with his paws.

"I don't think Sweetrose will ever want to see me." he muttered. Darkpaw brought him closer to her body.

"It is not your fault Smokekit, you did nothing wrong."

"But I-"

"I heard from Ravensong what happened, and it is not your fault! You were worried about her and you called out to her to support her. But you did not lay a paw on your mother Smokekit. The Thunderclan cat did! You are a sweet, amazing kit. You should be happy and continue to be your mother's little warrior." Her words made him flinch. Did he truly deserve to be happy? _...Maybe it wasn't my fault...completely..._ Smokekit bowed his head in understanding. The gloomy subject of his mother's death changed when Darkpaw flicked a moss ball his way. It was so light it exploded on impact of his body, causing moss to fall on the gray and black kit. Darkpaw purred and Smokekit pounced on her. They played for a bit and then collect moss together.

He felt lighter when he got back to camp, he was a bit sadden when he meowed good-bye to Darkpaw and went to the nursery. His heart did ache some when he went to the nursery to find a gray queen instead a white and red dapple one, but he after his day he found that he did appreciate Cindercloud's care for them.

When Smokekit slept he found himself in Starclan's territory.

"I see you made a friend." Meowed Rainfur; Smokekit turned around to face her. He was hesitant on answering, would Rainfur decide to harm Darkpaw because he was close to her? He decided no and he answered her question with a nod.

"That is good," spoke Rainfur, "you will need friends in your life. They help us during troubled times." Smokekit felt a hint of panic rise in his heart:

"Please Rainfur, is Darkpaw going to die?" He needed to know, he did not enjoy the thought of the beautiful white and black cat dying. Rainfur held a dark gray tail up in warning:

"Smokekit, you know I cannot tell you the destiny of another cat. Eventually when it is time Darkpaw will find her way to us that is how it is for all cats." Smokekit hated that Rainfur did not answer his question in the way he wanted her to. He felt something stir in his heart when he thought of the kind she-cat. He was excited to know that only three moons kept him apart from being Darkpaw's den mate. Starclan's territory began to fade as he started to dream of fantasy.

Inside the nursery the first flake of leaf-bare fell and cats huddled together for warmth. There, where three little kits lie, one ginger kit with a not so fluffy tail sneezed.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **

**Yes, Smokekit made a friend. Sweet Darkpaw, a cat who understands a bit of Smokekit's heart ache. And it's leaf-bare, that will bring more trouble to clan. So what do you think of Darkpaw and Smokekit? Do you think they will stay friends? Do you think anything horrible will happen to Darkpaw? And what does the sneeze mean? **

**Also: Luna the Zekrom guessed correctly for character death! Yay! **

**TKB**


	10. Catmint

Smokekit and Firekit made their way into the medicine cat den. There they saw Sparrowwing's thick ginger pelt covered with leaves as the medicine cat tried to look for herbs in his store. In any other situation the two kits might of skipped their way over with purrs of humor and ask him if he needed assistance, however, their visit was not a pleasant one. Their sister, Dawnkit, was curled in a nest in the side of the den. Her chest rising fast as she struggled to breathe, her eyelashes were decorated with yellow crust, and her nose was dripping as mucus consumed every part of the triangled nose; Slowly Dawnkit's siblings padded up to her mewing in sadness of their sisters appearance. Firekit pressed her body against Smokekit's gray dappled body, comforting herself in touch. Smokekit responded with a gentle lick behind her ear. _Starclan please, she is just a kit. Bring my sister back to health. _Smokekit gave a silent prayer. Firekit padded over to her twin to wake her. They both had not seen her for a quarter moon. She had been isolated from them in the medicine cat after leaf-bare started.

Cindercloud was the first to find out about Dawnkit's illness. After sneezing, wheezing, and to weak to play Cindercloud brought the kit to Sparrowwing. When diagnosed with – what started out to be whitecough- Dawnkit was forced to move from the nursery. Sparrowwing stated that he would cure the kit, but her illness worsened within time. The harsh cold weakened the kit so much she developed greencough. But Dawnkit was not the only cat to fall victim to the harshness of leaf-bare. Whitewhisker, Adderbite, and Darkpool started to cough and sneeze soon after Dawnkit fell ill. However, Whitewhisker and Adderbite were young, strong warriors, their immune system fought the whitecough with a successful outcome. The elder Darkpool is still on the medicine cat's caution list for greencough.

"What do you think you are doing!? Get out! Do you want to catch your sister's sickness!?"

Sparrowwing's harsh hiss surprised both Smokekit and Firekit. They turned around to the find the ginger tom hovering over them; with one swoop he picked up Firekit by the scruff and started walking towards the twig exist of the den. Smokekit followed after meowing good-bye to his unconscious sister. With a hurtful plummet, Firekit fell to the ground. Dust rose as her body hit the ground, giving her patches of grayish brown.

"We told you not to come in here, it is dangerous!"

Smokekit tuned out the medicine cat's scolding he had already heard it twice. This was not the first time he and his sister sneaked into the medicine den to check on their sister. Also, it was hard to take Sparrowwing seriously when his pelt was covered in yarrow leaves and cobwebs. Looking closer Smokekit did feel a stab of sympathy, the medicine cat had hardly slept. He was awake most the night with young Dawnkit, comforting her as she vomited her latest meal. He had looked everywhere for catmint and the other medicine cats failed to find any on their territory as well. They even went to the moonstone early in hopes of finding a location for the miracle mint, but they returned with nothing. When his mother became sick, Moonstar commanded that all warriors while hunting and patrolling to keep their eyes open in search for catmint. None have come back to camp with the herb.

When Sparrowwing was finished with his lecture, he turned his back on the kits and stalked away. Firekit jumped up and gave her pelt a good shake to rid herself of the dirt that made its way in her pelt. She glanced at Smokekit in fear.

"Dawnkit isn't getting any better." She muttered, her ears bent down in sorrow. Smokekit's heat broke as he looked into her eyes, her gaze was filled with hopelessness. With a sigh he flicked his tail as a symbol for his sister to follow him. Together they were heading towards the nursery.

"CAT MINT!" Foxtail's yowl made the kits stop. "We found catmint!" He yelled again, his patrol rushed into camp their eyes glittering with happiness. Moonstar bounded down from his den towards the warriors. Smokekit and Firekit rushed to the warriors as well, their hearts beating excitement. _Thank you Starclan! _Smokekit gave a yowl of success as Firekit purred. A crowd of warriors surrounded the patrol with questions.

"Where did you find it?"

"Where is it?"

"Great Job!"

Above all the comments and questions one stood out that made the cats quiet. It made Foxtail's smile fall and his gaze freeze. The question was:

"Why is not with you?"

Moonstar asked this question, his cold gaze piercing his warriors. Their silence brought back fear. Smokekit looked at his sister, she was just as confused as she was. They both moved quietly from their spots to get a closer view of the scene. Whisperingecho and Molefur had their heads turned refusing to answer the question. Only the gray warrior, Foxtail had the nerve to answer:

"We could not obtain it. It is in a twoleg's garden….they…have dog guarding it…" Moonstar responded with a hiss first.

"You should have said this first!" Cats surrounding the patrol meowed in agreement.

"We could get it though! Just send a patrol, we will risk our lives for this herb!"

Smokekit doubted that, but that doubt faded away as cats began to agree. Their yowls encouragement and readiness for the challenge made Smokekit proud of his clan. Ravensong was one of the first to volunteer to go. Part Smokekit was glad that Ravensong still cared for his sisters; he admitted to himself that he did feel pain from his father's rejection, he did not wish that upon his sisters.

"We will attack tonight!" said Moonstar, "Hopefully the dog will be tied and there will be no injuries…or worse. The objection is to obtain the cat mint, nothing else."

The clan dispersed once again. Firekit head-butted Smokekit, her whiskers quivering with high hopes.

"Isn't this great! Dawnkit will be cured!" The ginger she-kit ran in circles unable to contain herself. Smokekit purred, with nod they decided to go to tell Sparrowwing the good news; the medicine cat was unable to attend the meeting for he was too busy in his den. Padding up to entrance, Smokekit thought he smelled Cindercloud's scent. _Oh sure _we _can't go in there, but Cindercloud can. _ Smokekit gave a huff of mock unfairness. Firekit grunted in agreement. _Ever since Dawnkit was demanded to stay in the medicine cat den, Firekit and I have been getting closer. _He was glad of the warm bond he had with Firekit, he realized the fun he had been missing out when he was still grieving over Sweetrose. He had hoped that when Dawnkit was better the three of them could play cat and mouse together.

"…I'm afraid she isn't getting better."

Sparrowwing's cold mew snapped Smokekit out his thoughts. He angled his ears a different angle so he could hear better. Firekit understood to be quiet as well, for she was silent as a hunter in stalking. They both crouched, he camouflaged into the shade as she blended into the red dirt. He was thankful for Darkpaw for teaching them that move, it came in handy.

" But the catmint.." Cindercloud tried to protest, but stopped as the medicine cat shook his head.

"I am afraid she would not make it by nightfall. And before you ask no, we cannot get it now you know that. Its leaf-bare we cannot afford our warriors being killed or injured."

"…What am I going to tell them!? That their sister died because the warriors who are supposed to protect this clan are too valuable to waste!" The gray queen was bristling not in fury but in grief. Sparrowwing placed his tail on her shoulder, his look calmed the queen. She sat back down, her gaze facing the ground.

"Tell them that she was just too sick…besides she will be with Sweetrose, I am sure my sister will take care of her kit in Starclan."

Cindercloud nodded too choked up to say anything. Sparrowwing continued to stay at the queen's side for comfort. Their conversation continued to a new direction, but the kits outside the den that should have not been eavesdropping, were no longer listening. They just stood there in silence, their eyes widen and their mouth open. They tried to speak but no words came out. _How dare they want to lie to us! _Giving themselves a shake the two kits recovered. With their tails low to the ground they slowly moved. Their hearts ached too much for them to speak to each other and new grief was piercing its way through, making it difficult to stay standing. Their sadness choked them and they both longed to wail aloud. Soon Firekit stopped walking, her ears pricked back up and her gaze fueled with life again.

"Smokekit that's it!" She called out, her tail twitching with new purpose. Her gray brother looked back at her with a questionable glance.

"What's it?" He asked. He jumped back as she brought her face right next to his, their nose touched for a second.

"We will get the catmint ourselves!"

"Are you crazy!? There is a dog we will be mauled!"

"Ssssshhh! Keep your voice down, and no we won't. We are little we can make our way through without being noticed. We both can sneak up on warriors now and they are trained. Do you really think it will be that hard to sneak up on a dumb dog!" Firekit's argument seemed convincing, but Smokekit wasn't totally agreed with the plan yet.

"Think about our sister. This is for her…"

Smokekit stopped and frowned. She was right, what right did he have to think about himself when his sister needed his help. He could not help but remember his mother's last words: "I love you and your sisters…please look out for them…they need you…my little warrior…" _I already let my mother down once and it coasted her, her life…I won't do it again! _Determination sparked a fire in Smokekit's body. He might have been the runt of the litter, but for once he felt stronger and taller than both his sisters.

"Alright," he agreed, making Firekit the happiest kit in all the clans, "what's the plan?"

"Well first we have to get out of camp unnoticed." With nod of agreement, the kits crept up to the entrance and exist way of the camp. They barely put their foot in the tunnel when:

"What do you two think you're doing? Get back in the camp."

Scatteredleaf hissed the kits back in the camp. Crestfallen they made their way back to the middle of the middle camp. They thought their mission had been ruined but Starclan sent a bright idea to Smokekit.

"Hey, why don't we get out through the dirtplace?"

"Ew, that place smells."

"Yeah, but we would escape unnoticed!" Firekit agreed, but still did not like the idea of placing through a place that had the clan cats' droppings.

"Ugh! This place stinks!" They tiptoed their way out of the tunnel, trying not to breathe but failing. When out each gave a gasp of fresh air, thankful that they got out without fainting. Both purred after of how silly they looked trying to escape.

Smokekit took the lead; he had been out of camp multiple times thanks to new friendship he had formed with Darkpaw. Being a kit he was vaguely aware of the strong feeling that grew every time he was with the white and black she-cat.

Together the kits padded in the snow, their fur spiked a bit from the cold. However, they walked with their pelts brushing together for warmth. They both agreed how amazing it was that the pines were covered in white snow, but as they made their way farther from Shadowclan territory they noticed that trees that were not pine became bare during leaf-bare. The empty space and leafless trees made the kits feel less secure, but they padded forward. They could see the twoleg camps and were not going to stop because of trees. They paused when they were three fox lengths away to give a little rest.

"I-I-I am free-e-eeez-z-zing!" chattered Firekit

"M-M-Mee-e t-tooo" Agreed Smokekit, his nose had become blue. Their soft kit fur was not made for the cold. Smokekit's paws were frozen and ached so much that they became raw and had little cuts forming.

"H-How do w-warriors-s-s d-do it!"

Her tail flicked angrily as she tried to speak without chattering. Smokekit gave a vague chuckle at her struggle, this lightened their mood. As the stood up to walk to the twoleg's nest a shadow below them began to move. Both kits looked at the shadow in confusion, it belonged to neither of them. A sharp cry pierced the sky, they looked up in fear. _A hawk! _There was no shelter for the kits to hide in and they would not make it back into the pine forest on time. The hawk cried again circling the kits. Firekit crouched down in fear, practically submitting herself to the large bird.

Even from below they could hear the wing flaps that the bird was making. Firekit shook in fear, but Smokekit remained calm. Praying to Starclan he made a move worthy enough of a warrior. He jumped on his sister's back shielding her from the hawk. He puffed up to make himself bigger to help cover her completely. If he could not save Dawnkit then he would Firekit instead! He owed his sisters that much after taking away Sweetrose. He heard the bird swoop down, he shut his eyes, and Firekit whimpered, but the talons never came to stab his back. He did not lift from the ground; he did not fly into the sky and hear his sister's cry. Nothing happened.

He opened his eyes and gasp. The father that had neglected him was there in the flesh, his claws out and snarling at the bird. He had a firm bite on the bird's wing, as his claws slashed the body. The hawk tried to flap away with only one working wing. Both animals were burning with fury. It was obvious that Ravensong would protect his kits even if it killed him.

"SMOKEKIT!" The dapple tom turned his head when he heard his name. Darkpaw was making her way to the kits. Knowing that it was safe, Smokekit removed himself from his sister. She was trembling and refused to open her eyes until she heard Smokekit say it was "okay."

"Ravensong!" The flame kit gasped as she saw her father battle the bird. By now Darkpaw had made her way to the kits and the battle between Ravensong and the bird was starting to end.

With one last slash, the bird raised its talon and brought it down on the black tom's face. The warrior gave off an awful cry, letting go of the wing. The talons sliced deeply across his face, making Ravensong jump back in agony. The bird flew away without a second glance, in fear of being killed. Darkpaw ran towards Ravensong, the two kits right behind. He was rolling on the ground hissing in pain. Darkpaw licked Ravensong trying to calm the dark warrior. After several heartbeats Ravensong finally managed to get up. He almost fell when he tried to get up and he was still trembling when he stood.

Smokekit gasped as he saw his father's wound, three claws made their way down his face, two scars were interrupted by the place of his eyes. Thankfully, they did not damage them. The blood however, was dripping into his eyes causing them to sting. The scars were deep enough to bleed and scar his face permanently, but they were not deep enough to need treatment right away. Darkpaw examined the wounds then threw a pawful full of snow at his face. Ravensong hissed while jumping back.

"The snow will clean the wound. That way no infection will form right away." She meowed. Ravensong hesitated before allowing the apprentice to do it again; by the end of the snow cleaning the floor was painted a reddish-pink and the two kits grew used to their father's new look.

"Now would one of you like to explain what you were doing out here!?" Ravensong hissed, his question was directed at both of them, but his furious gaze burned into Smokekit's.

"We were trying to obtain the cat mint herb…" meowed Firekit shyly. Ravensong rounded on his daughter now, his gaze not as furious but still flamed with anger. She flinched under his gaze; Darkpaw remained silent.

"We were going to the cat mint at night! Moonstar told us this! What was so important tha-"

"Dawnkit's going to die!" interrupted Smokekit. His father looked surprised at being hissed at by his own son. He quickly recovered; he was no longer angry about his kits adventure instead he looked worried.

"…what?"

"Sparrowwing said Dawnkit wasn't going to make it until moon rise. He said we didn't have warriors to spare, so they couldn't come when the dog was still out…" Smokekit stopped himself he did not have the energy to continue his wailing. Darkpaw ran her tail over his back in understanding. Firekit stood next to her brother gazing at her father while he pondered a decision.

"Alright, Darkpaw, you, Smokekit, and Firekit follow me." The dark warrior got up recovered from his recent battle with the hawk. His scars were begging to form scabs and he limped while he walked. _My father is a brave warrior…_observed Smokekit. When they reached the fence with the twoleg camp that had the catmint Ravensong said the plan:

"Darkpaw you and Smokekit will climb under the fence, there is a whole right there use that. Firekit you go too. I will stand at the top of the fence and distract the dog. You two kits will grab as much catmint as you can carry. Darkpaw I _need_ you to keep watch over them if it's completely safe then grab some catmint as well."

When all cats nodded they made their way to the fence. Darkpaw, Smokekit, and Firekit went under. Smokekit held his breath as he saw a black and brown dog with a long, but short body. He smirked, Ravensong was bigger than that dog, so why didn't the patrol bring back any? _Are they that scared of that tiny dog! What kind of warriors are they? _By the look of Firekit's face she was thinking the same. Smokekit supposed that Darkpaw thought the same but when he faced her, her gaze was focus. She was searching the yard from something else; as if she suspected that some other creature lingered in the garden.

"Mrrrooww!" Ravensong gave the call as he jumped from the fence. With a mighty bark the little dog chased Ravensong. The black warrior took off as fast as a Windclan cat. Smokekit gave a silent yowl cheering his father on. Sadness panged his heart he wished his relationship with his father could always be like this.

"Let's go!" Ordered Darkpaw as she rushed out their hiding spot.

Firekit and Smokekit hurried across the yard to the leaves. Plucking by the stem they made sure not to destroy the plant and its healing powers. Taking the herbs took no longer then a few moments. Darkpaw gave the signal to retreat. Ravensong jumped on the fence and met them back on the other side of the hole, but all was not safe. Darkpaw was in front of the kits because she ran faster, but before she could make it through the hole the little dog came back. Faster than Darkpaw he blocked the hole. The apprentice gave a mighty hiss and raised her claws. Ravensong jumped back on the fence and prepared to pounce.

Underneath Smokekit's paws the ground began to shake, a deep growl made his fur prickle with fear. Turning around he was faced with a huge dog, white fur and brown patches. Its muscles showed through its thin fur. Smokekit did his best not to drop the catmint as he found himself, Firekit, and Darkpaw in between two vicious dogs. With a loud bark the bigger dog pounced.

"NO!" Ravensong yell was heard all the way back in Shadowclan…

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey guys it has been forever since I have updated and I apologized. I have been busy with AP classes and all that jazzy stuff. But hopefully I update more this month. So, what do you think of this chapter? Poor Dawnkit has greencough :( Do you think she will make it? Also why do you guys think Ravensong yelled "No"? **

**I have also not created a chart for all my characters in Shadowclan so I will do that now with every Author's note. If you guys have cat in mind that I already mentioned that you want to know more about feel free to comment that cats name and type "(Describe)" next to it please.**

**Bellystorm: Elder - blueish gray fur (mostly blue though) - One white eye that has a scar across and one blue eye- short ears and tail - round belly that makes him look chubby - great sense of humor - Mate: Cherrybreeze - Brother: Graystorm - Parents: Rainfur X Frost(?) - Kits: Sparrowwing, Sweetrose **


	11. Yet Another

"NO!"

Ravensong yelled as he pounced on the big dog. Landing on its face he clawed making the dog howl in pain. He moved his head side to side, trying to fling off Ravensong, but his claws were buried too deep in the dog's face to be thrown off. The little dog decided to join in on the battle for he leaped towards Smokekit. His teeth drawn back in snarl he prepared to bite the dapple kit. The little dog gave a sharp cry as Darkpaw slammed her head against his body. Her fur bristling with fear however she did not back down.

"Don't touch that kit!" She hissed. She pounced on the dog again and together they rolled, locked in a ball of scratches and bites. Smokekit froze in fear as he watched the two older cats fight with their lives on the line. _We can't do this! We aren't going to win! _The odor of the catmint he still held lifted into his nostrils. It made him think of Dawnkit; their poor sister was drastically ill in Shadowclan; they did not have time to fight. _We have to make it back or we won't be the only cats dead before moonrise._

Beside him Firekit crouched down, her eyes widen and her catmint on the floor. She trembled with fear at the sight of the battle. She flinched as dog blood splattered her face; Ravensong was biting down hard on the dog's leg. Smokekit tried to nudge his sister up, but when she refused to move he grabbed her by her scruff, dropping some catmint while doing so. With great strength he dragged Firekit out of the yard.

When they were safe on the other side, he gave Firekit a few licks to comfort her shakes. Her eyes were shut tight and she gave whimpers for they could still hear the commotion of the fight. Smokekit looked at gate and drew back his ears as his stomach tightened. _Will they be able to win? _The gate began to shake before Darkpaw and Ravensong ran out of the hole; Blood trailed them as they ran. Darkpaw ran with a limp as her hind leg was given a bite that stung. Smokekit thanked Starclan as he realized that both cats had received little injuries that did not require a medicine cat's assistance. The only scars that out shown the others were the scars on Ravensong's face, but that was given by a hawk. With a sigh he sat next to Darkpaw and helped wash the apprentice's fur, ridding her of blood. Firekit helped their father clean himself. They shared of moment of silence while doing this, allowing themselves to calm down from the battle. When all the cats finished resting they continued their journey.

"I…I dropped my catmint." Admitted Firekit before they set off; her face clearly showed that she was disappointed in herself. She was quite surprised when Ravensong ran his tail over her.

"Don't worry, you were scared. All cats get scared now and then."

Darkpaw and Smokekit agreed with Ravensong, helping Firekit cheer up. With a nod of a silent command all cats started to walk back into the pine forest. They had no trouble finding their way again and with the snow stopping it made it easier to move through the white fluff. However, every once in a while Ravensong and Darkpaw had to lift the kits when they sank to deep. When they were only three fox lengths away from camp Ravensong halted.

"You two go ahead," he used his tail to point to Darkpaw and Firekit, "I want to speak with Smokekit alone."

The gray kit's eyes widen in surprise, this was abnormal. His hearted started to race in fear of what his father might do to him alone. _But he's not just my father, he's my clanmate. Clanmates don't hurt each other…right?_ He was not the only one suspicious of Ravensong's command. Darkpaw narrowed her eyes studying the black warrior. He leveled her stare with his own; After a few heart beats she agreed giving a warning meow before leaving.

Smokekit watched them walking away and longed to run or wail to them. He did not want to be left alone with his father. Glancing up at the black warrior he saw the clawed face, he half wondered if his father blamed him for that too. _He's going to yell at me for putting Firekit in danger! _He opened his mouth to explain to his father why he had taken Firekit with him, but Ravensong used his tail to cover his mouth. Taking the signal, he shut his mouth closed. The black tom bent down and in fear of being bit, Smokekit closed his eyes and flinched. However, instead of teeth his fur was met with a rough tongue- Ravensong's tongue. Smokekit opened his yellow eyes and blinked a few times in confusion. _He…he showed _me _affection! _ Smokekit glanced at Ravensong, his father's scarred face was brimming with pride.

"You were willing to sacrifice yourself for your sister- both sisters." Meowed Ravensong as he referred to how Smokekit's shielded Firekit when the hawk threatened them. "That was brave a thing to do. I…I'm …proud…" The black tom said no more, he just continued to walk forward. Smokekit smiled, his father that shunned him and blamed him for Sweetrose's death was finally getting over his grief. He gladly followed his father into camp, his steps lighter with happiness. _Both my sisters are alive. We can all be a happy family again. _

When he reached the camp he saw Darkpaw giving the catmint to Sparrowwing. Ravensong was speaking to Moonstar and Hazelflame, and Firekit went to find Cindercloud. With happiness fueling his feet, the kit ran to Sparrowwing and Darkpaw.

"…so with their help we carried the catmint back."

"Well it is more than enough for young Dawnkit. Now go find your mentor, I heard she was looking for you." Darkpaw dipped her head to Sparrowwing before leaving. Sparrowwing looked at Smokekit and smiled. The medicine cat stood and faced his den, gesturing with his tail for the kit to follow him before entering. Smokekit happily obliged.

"Go wake your sister; I'll be fixing the catmint."

"Alright!" With a small dash, Smokekit raced to his sister's side. Her condition had worsened, her ginger pelt was cold and she had horrible smell radiating from her. Her eyes were shut tight as yellow crust found there seemed to seal them shut. He frowned as he noticed how shallow her breathing must be, for he didn't seem to see her sides move. Still, with one paw he nudged her gently.

"Dawnkit…Dawnkit it is time to wake. We brought catmint."

The ginger kit did not budge, she body was oddly stiff observed Smokekit.

"Dawnkit?" Panic was beginning to make way into his heart. He used both paws and shoved her. "DAWNKIT!"

He pretty much yelled, his paws trembling. _She's acting just like…just like…_ The white-red dappled queen lying stiff in a pool of blood was making her into his mind. He shook himself, "Sparrowwing! She isn't waking up!"

The medicine cat made his way to the kits in two jumps- his face was spelled with worry. He first sniffed the kit before, putting his ear against her chest. His eyes widen before closing and letting out a sigh. He sat upright, facing Smokekit he frowned.

"I'm afraid it's too late. She gone…"

Smokekit faced the medicine cat with a frozen stance. His eyes widen in disbelief and his heart seemed to break-again. His eyes stung, as he struggled to breathe. _She's gone…she's gone…_Unable to fight it anymore, he collapsed to the ground. Sparrowwing stood over him, his tail brushing Smokekit for some comfort. The dark kit looked at his sister's still body begging the lifeless kit to wake-up, to move, but like his mother her body showed no life returning.

Firekit walked in the medicine den, her tail held high, with happiness, plummeted to the ground at the scene. She slowly made her way over, her paw steps heavy with shock and horror. Her fur spiked as she shook her head:

" It can't be…we did this for her…"

Firekit fell beside Smokekit and rested her head on his shoulder, but her gaze was locked in with Dawnkit. She shook as she whimpered in sorrow. The death cut her in agony for she was close to Dawnkit. Sparrowwing left the kits in silence as he went to go find Ravensong. Smokekit continued to gaze at the body. A cold breeze made his ear's flick and his nose twitch. His eyes widened as he realized he recognized the scent of the wind!

Picking up his head, he noticed two familiar cats. One a beautiful gray she-cat– _Rainfur! _– and the other was a white she-cat with red dapple, his heart twisted at the sight of her _…Sweetrose…_ Sweetrose nosed Dawnkit's body and at first appeared like smoke – white, star-filled, smoke – was Dawnkit herself. Mother and kit brushed cheeks, then looked at Smokekit as he realized they knew he was watching them. _"Good-bye brother, I know we will meet again.." _ Dawnkit followed Sweetrose, they began to pad forward until their bodies illuminated and vanished; Rainfur stayed behind. _"Chin up kit, you have a cursed life but great things will come from it-I promise." _Meowed Cindercloud before vanishing like his Starclan kin. _Did Firekit see this? _Smokekit turned to his sister, but she fell asleep from grief. With a lick, Smokekit left his sister.

Trudging outside of the medicine den, Smokekit saw Cindercloud and Ravensong huddled together. Sparrowwing told them the news of Dawnkit's death. Ravensong trembled and he muttered something before looking at the sky that was now turning gray. Cindercloud placed her head on the black tom's right shoulder, though she was not their mother Cindercloud cared for them and Dawnkit's death hurt her as well. Smokekit took two steps towards them before deciding to let them grieve on their own. He continued to walk to the nursery, his mind on Rainfur. The Starclan cat always appeared to him before a death- was it her fault! The young kit found himself growling at the thought of the Starclan cat. He was too focused on Rainfur he did not see Darkpaw until he practically bumped into her.

"I heard about Dawnkit. I'm sorry."

"Why? _You _didn't do anything, why would you be sorry?" He hissed. Darkpaw flinched, afraid she might of upset him she continued:

"It's just I would be lost with Bramblepaw, so I can imagine how you feel."

"Yeah! You can only _imagine_ how I feel! Don't try to comfort me you don't know what I am going through!" Smokekit pushed through Darkpaw and ran to the nursery. He glanced over his shoulder before heading in the entrance. His anger died out as he saw the look of hurt in her eyes. They looked into each other's eyes for a few heartbeats before Smokekit walked into the den. Darkpaw's concerned blue eyes filled his head. _ I must remember to apologize to her. She is the only who understands how could I say she doesn't. _With an uneasy-guilt filled stomach and a broken heart Smokekit closed his eyes and slept.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself a familiar forest. Squirrels and mice scurried the place, looking for food. A warm breeze brushed past Smokekit and he was able to detect the scent of that she-cat.

"It's always nice here." He commented

"Yes, it is."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"To talk to you…I need you to understand why…why Dawnkit had to die." Smokekit gave a growl and for being a kit he looked threatening. His eyes were blazing with fury as spat:

"She didn't have to die!" He unsheathed his claws, his dapple pelt bristling with grief and anger. Rainfur remained calm but her ear gave a nervous flick. She stood in silence trying to summon the right words to calm the kit.

"For your sake- for the clan's sake, she had to. It was so you could learn a lesson. This is all leading up to you becoming a great leader." She said.

"I don't want to be leader! Not if it means every cat I love dies!"

"Unfortunately, you can't stop their fate. Starclan has already planned this path for you my dear Smokekit."

Her gaze soften and she blinked with sympathy. He spat at her he didn't need her sympathy, he wanted his sister back. He wanted his mother. He closed his eyes hoping to wake up and be in the nursery with Sweetrose and Dawnkit and Firekit. This is just a horrible nightmare! Rainfur ran her tail over him.

"Starclan is cruel…" he muttered

"Life is cruel, you just have to move forward. Please understand it's for the good of the clan. You will be an amazing leader." For all his grief, pride made its way in his eyes. He puffed out his chest. Rainfur smiled glad to give the kit some joyful news, but how long would his pain last? How long would the kit fight his ancestors on becoming a leader-her smile faulted. She looked at the kit knowing that his life would only become harder.

After a few heartbeats Smokekit spoke up: "What lesson am I supposed to learn?" he asked facing the gray Starclan she-cat. He was ready for his answer, but she shook her head much to his disappointment.

"You will learn when you are old enough to understand. For now," she glanced at his extended claws, "you must sheathe your claws. Remember Smokekit not every battle must be fought with tooth and claw!" Her voice changed aggressively and Smokekit flinched to her words. _It seems easier though…_He did not say his thoughts aloud he only nodded before fading to other dreams.

Rainfur left her spot to join the others at the pool. Her pelt sparkled as she ran meowing her greetings to other cats as she ran by, but was vaguely aware of them. The gray kit was still on her mind. His vicious face and sharp claws, he was a threat and would destroy Shadowclan within a few moons of being a leader. _He needs to learn, grief will only make him become wiser_! Her heart twisted in sympathy for the kit that was destined to walk a lonely path; however she knew it was for the good of the clan.

She stopped running and walked to the others when they were in sight. The first cat she saw was Sweetrose, the stars glistening in her pelt illuminated her beauty. As she turned to face Rainfur her mouth wore a frown. Dawnkit laid beside her asleep; still getting over the realization of joining Starclan.

"She understands, thankfully, why she had to join us." Said Sweetrose as Rainfur grew closer. The gray she-cat flicked her tail inn anger.

"Doesn't mean she isn't disappointed." She snapped at the queen.

"Yes, but she does a good job hiding it." agreed Sweetrose. Together they faced the pond. The red dappled queen was never happy about her son's future and Rainfur did not blame her. Her son was destined to suffer no mother would ever wish that upon her kit- especially a mother like Sweetrose. Frostcloud- a dark blue tom with light gray paws- stepped forward. He was Shadowclan's medicine cat before Sparrowwing. He recognized the kit's destiny before any other Starclan cats. He pawed the Starclan pool, causing ripples to form. The blue pool started to shift images as the ripples took effect. A white cat with blacks paws and muzzle was shown. Sweetrose hissed at the image and Rainfur looked away in sadness. She muttered silently:

"..yet another cat he is destined to lose…."

Rainfur looked back at the pond and continued to watch what the future had planned. Her ears shot upper ward as she realized something, and it gave her a hint of bliss in her guilt. Losing someone doesn't necessarily mean death!

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HANUKKAH! HAPPY THURSDAY! Here is your gift :) **

**Yes I have uploaded mulitple chapters of Smokestar's Path Yay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**And yes Rainfur is correct there is more than one way to lose someone because if I just killed every cat in Smokekit's life then I think it would just **

**be repetitive and boring after a while. **

**CHARACTER:**

**Hazelflame: (Clan Deputy) Light Brown flowing whispy fur that looks like a flame when ungroomed. (Eyes) Green. **

**(Parents) Dustheart (Mother) Rockclaw (Father) (No Siblings)**


	12. The Promise

Moonstar sat outside and waited for his deputy to come and greet him. The cold leaf-bare wind suppressed a shiver out Moonstar and he found himself thankful that he was born with a thick coat with long hair. He glanced at the night sky where silverpelt shined above. Each glowing dot of light was supposed to be his ancestors- all wise and knowing ancestors. With the events that took place in the last few moons Moonstar could not help but question his ancestors. _Why are you doing this to us? Why is there so much tragedy? _ His questions were met with silence and a cricket. He sighed as he knew there would be no answers in the silent night sky.

"Such a troubled sigh." Meowed Hazelflame as she walked towards him. He flicked his ears in embarrassment of being heard. Moonstar believed that leaders should never show their emotions to others, but when left alone he always expressed them through movement. He gave his pelt a shake, he called to his deputy because he was…unsure.

"Have you noticed the past two deaths in the camp have involved young Smokekit."

"And Firekit." Added the deputy, reminding Moonstar of Smokekit's sibling and that the dappled kit was not the only cat effected by the latest deaths.

"Yes, but…I believe it is mostly for Smokekit." The Shadowclan leader struggled with the correct words to say.

"What is?" Hazelflame asked her head titled in to one side in confusion. Her green gaze calmed Moonstar a bit.

"…A prophecy? A message? I…I am not sure." He hissed, "All I know is that kit is dangerous when he lets his emotions rule him!" His mind flashed back to the time he saw Bellystorm's blood on the kit's claws. _Such a violent reaction for just a kit! _

"A kit? Dangerous?" Hazelflame purred with amusement, "Kits maybe grumpy but no kit is dangerous." Hazelflame's smile faulted as her leader narrowed his eyes at her. _He's serious about this! _Hazelflame moved closer to her leader and stuck out her tongue to give him a reassuring lick but he got up before she could. He brought his tail up high and looked at Hazelflame:

"Smokekit will one day murder this clan I can feel!"

"But he's just a _kit!_ How can you judge him so? No cat is perfect especially a kit. Smokekit has lost his mother and now his sister, you should be more sympathetic. Do you really expect him to be rays of sunshine after watching his mother die! After having his father shun him and his sister die on him! Moonstar perhaps you should be more worried about loss of prey and how to feed your clan instead of worrying about a troubled kit!"

Hazelflame was now up, her claws out. Moonstar knew he should of rebuked her for talking to him like that, but he understood her feelings. He was worrying about a kit instead of the dangers of leaf-bare, _How ridiculous I must sound _he thought. He did not blame his deputy for leaving him before he continued the conversation. The black white striped tom watched his deputy stalk away; with a sigh he proceeded to go to his nest. Curling up in a ball he tried to sleep but his mind kept wondering to Smokekit. _He's dangerous I can feel it. _With that he closed his eyes and slept.

Moonstar opened his eyes and found himself in Starclan territory. He sat upright and looked around waiting for a Starclan cat to approach him. A breeze blew past him; Sniffing his eyes widen in surprise. Turning around he was faced with Rainfur. The cinder Starclan cat was glaring at the leader of Shadowclan. He too held an unwelcomed gaze.

"What do you want." He grunted. Rainfur stalked her way to Moonstar. She shoved her muzzle near his face and growled.

"You need to _stop_ worrying about Smokekit! That is not your duty!"

"So I was right, Starclan is interested in that kit." Rainfur spun around. She looked over her shoulder and hissed,

"It is none of your concern."

"He attacked my warrior! It _is_ my concern." Moonstar snapped back. His white tail tip twitched back in forth in annoyance.

"Fine, then you teach him right and wrong!"

"You mean mentor that kit?" he scoffed, " I was going to give him to Tawnyjaw." _Besides I am too busy to mentor any kit. _

"Wise choice." She muttered, "Moonstar listen to my words, _you _may have lost your connection and loyalty towards Starclan but do not let that kit falter in his faith! One day it will be the only thing that keeps him grounded."

"…and you wonder why I lost faith you cats." The black tom shook his head in disgust.

"No cat wonders why you lost faith in us Moonstar though you are the first leader to. We bare no ill will for doing so too-"

"Gee thanks…"

"But swear to us that Smokekit will be taught right from wrong. Promise us that he will not stray from his path!" Moonstar held Rainfur's gaze for a few heartbeats before dipping his head respectfully and saying:

"I will."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Yes it is a short chapter do not complain more chapters up ahead :) **

**Briarweb: Brown cat with light brown-orange patches and one white paw (left front paw) (Mate) Scatteredleaf (Kit) Bramblepaw (Adopted kit) **

**Darkpaw (Mother) Ferretnose (Father) Sharptooth **


	13. A Kit to Paw

"From this moment on until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Firepaw!" The two kits of Ravenscar and Sweetrose stood beside Moonstar, as he gave the apprentice ceremony. Their fur neatly groomed and their chests puffed out in pride. "Brairweb will be your mentor!" Firepaw and Brairweb touched noses accepting each other in their new relationship. They intertwined tails and sat next to each other waiting for Moonstar to finish. Smokekit looked around wondering who is mentor would be. He saw the warrior Tawnyjaw knead the ground with anticipation, _will that old cat be my mentor? _Smokekit could not help but feel a tad disappointed. Though Tawnyjaw was an excellent warrior he began to slow down in his old age; going on less patrols and sleeping in more.

"Smokekit," His name snapped him out of his daze, "from this moment on you will be known as Smokepaw. Your mentor shall be Ta-" Moonstar stopped, closing his mouth he looked at the new tom apprentice. The gray apprentice leaned forward waiting to be given a mentor. _What is he waiting for? _His leader had an expression he could not read; the cats of Shadowclan were beginning to mumble. Hazelflame cleared her throat rather loudly as if to remind Moonstar that he was in the middle of the ceremony. "…Your mentor shall be me!" Moonstar faced Smokepaw, his eyes narrowed with determination confusing young Smokepaw. Tawnyjaw gaped and clan started to talk surprised by Moonstar's choice. It had been moons since he had mentored; the whole clan knew of his strictness towards his apprentice, some whispered "good luck" to the gray dappled tom. The apprentice and mentor looked at each other for a few heartbeats. Moonstar did not make a move to touch his nose. He was just staring- studying his apprentice. _He doesn't trust me! _Smokepaw met Moonstar with the same glare. He could hear his clanmates talk as they witnessed the uncomfortable battle of stares between their leader and Smokepaw. Finally, their noses touched each other; like a peck rather than a whole touch.

The clan scattered after the ceremony and Moonstar went to find Hazelflame, leaving Smokepaw to his new den mates. Darkpaw ran up to Smokepaw and licked his cheek with happiness, her eyes brimming with joy.

"Now we get to share a den together. I already made the nest. It's...it's next to mine." Smokepaw blushed at her kindness. He rubbed his cheek against her's breathing in her sweet scent. He would enjoy her company in the apprentice den.

"Woah there do we need to give you two privacy." teased Boulderpaw, interrupting the moment. Smokepaw blushed more and Darkpaw stuck her tongue out. A paw collided into Boulderpaw's ear.

"Don't tease the new apprentice. Hi, Smokepaw don't mind Boulderpaw's lame jokes, you're just going to have to get used to them now that you share den with that mousebrain."

"Hey!" All apprentices purred, Smokepaw was glad that all of them would be together especially in cold weather like this. During the last moon of his kithood, Cindercloud had spent more time in the warrior's den and with no new queens it was just Firepaw and him in the nursery. He turned around when he heard footsteps behind him. Ravenscar stood there with his new named daughter, Firepaw. He nodded his congrats to Smokepaw and they starred into each other's eyes in silence. Most cats thought that Ravenscar still ignored his son, but his facial expressions always seemed to talk more than his actual words, so there was no need for him to speak. Smokepaw could tell that Ravenscar was proud of him even if he never said it to him and he was okay with that.

He never understood why he took on the name Ravenscar after their journey back from the catmint. His scars from the hawk were permanently on his face even after Sparrowwing's treatment, but there was no need for a change in name. When Smokepaw asked him he replied:

"Birds sing at the rise of the sun and in patches of life, but now that those are gone all that is left for me are scars left after tragedies…and yet it is the only reason I am still alive." Smokepaw never understood what he meant all he knew was that his father looked sad.

"Smokepaw…Smokepaw? Smokepaw!" The gray apprenticed flinched in surprise as he was snapped out of his daze. He looked around trying to figure out who called him, but all apprentices were looking past him. He turned and was faced with Moonstar- his mentor.

"Next time I call you, you answer me." Smokepaw nodded and Moonstar narrowed his eyes in annoyance. _Was I supposed to say "yes" instead of nod? _Smokepaw kept staring at Moonstar until the leader shook his head and turned around. Looking over his should he said:

"We are going to do a tour, first, of Shadowclan territory. Follow me." Moonstar took off running to the exit of the camp. Smokepaw quickly followed.

"Good luck!" He heard Darkpaw call after him, he flicked his tail in acknowledgement. He ran past Firepaw and her mentor. She was standing outside the elder's den listening to instructions on how to clean moss. _Ha! She got elder's den on her first day. _Smokepaw smiled and winked he passed by. When her mentor was not looking she flicked moss his way. The kitten in him almost stopped running and played. _I am an apprentice now not a kit! _He scolded himself before running faster to catch up.

When leaving the camp he almost ran into Moonstar for he sat right in front of the entrance. Smokepaw was breathing heavily, just running across camp made him tired; Moonstar looked unimpressed,

"Don't take so long next time."

"Y-Yes." He panted, a bit hurt by his mentor's lack of sympathy. When he recovered he finally looked around his territory. He had been out before when he went to get moss with Darkpaw and when he went to look for catmint, but he never noticed the beauty of the forest until now. Each pine tree smelled wonderful, giving Shadowclan territory its unique scent. The forest was also painted in dark green and white. The colors came together in such balance, the forest just seemed peaceful. When silent you could hear the whistle of the wind and the singing of birds. This was his territory, this was Shadowclan.

Snow sprayed his face as Moonstar dashed off unannounced. He stood still surprised by the suddenness of movement before realizing he should run too. It did not take long to catch up to his mentor for Moonstar stopped at the barrier between Shadowclan and another. Smokepaw could smell the strange scents of the meadow. The other clan had flat land, no trees.

"What does this area tell you about the cats that live here?" Moonstar questioned without looking at his apprentice. Smokepaw looked up hoping to be given a clue, but when his mentor stayed silent he decided to look for his own clues that would help with the answer. A few heartbeats past and Smokepaw was still confused. _How could a huge patch of grass tell me anything about the other clan? _He opened his mouth to confess that he had no idea when a brown hare poked its head of a bush. It ran fast across the land with no trees or thick bushes to help camouflage the cats on the other end would-

"Have to be good at running!" Smokepaw announced happily, "The other cats have to be quick so that mean that territory is Windclan." Moonstar gave a nod of approval, the dark tom sighed with relief. _Finally he shows emotion. _

Before they continued on their way, his stomach growled with complaints. The Shadowclan leader took notice and flicked his tail.

"Now that you are no longer a kit you must have to get used to eating after the elders are fed. You are no longer first. I will show you how to stalk prey on our way back if we find prey." Smokepaw thought of the plumpy brown rabbit that was spotted easily in the white snow.

"Why didn't we hunt the rabbit?" He asked

"Foolish kit you know that is against the warrior code!" Moonstar snapped with annoyance at such a dumb question. He expected all apprentices to know better even at six moons.

"But it would have fed our clan."Moonstar stopped walking. He knew exactly how the kit felt. It was that sole reason they hunted in Thunderclan territory all those moons ago. However, Thunderclan made it clear that it was unwelcomed; Moonstar still carried the scar to prove it.

"We must learn to pick our battles young Smokepaw. Leaf-bare is almost over and prey will run back. There is no need to start trouble over something that will pass soon." Smokepaw nodded in understanding. As they continued to walk he noticed that what once was flat land on the other side of the barrier was now turning into woods.

Moonstar stopped and flicked his tail to the other forest with oak and willow trees rather than pine. Smokepaw sniffed the territory and finding that this was not a new scent.

"I know this scent." He meowed but he could not match a name to the scent. He breathed in more hoping it would help then it hit him like a badger paw. He let out a low growl, this was Thunderclan scent. He recognized the scent from that night when he was kit. Moonstar watched the kit's reaction to Thunderclan smell, his ear twitched with worry. Will this kit forever hold a grudge against Thunderclan? He could not help but wonder. It was natural for cats of clan to not like their neighbors, but to hate them was different. Only cats of pure rage hated, Moonstar frowned, Behold the new leader of Shadowclan he thought.

A breeze past the two cats carrying fresh Thunderclan scent. Moonstar stood still trying to detect what they were doing near the border. His muscles relaxed as he realized it was just the morning patrol. He recognized all three Thunderclan cats; his stomach tightened as he knew saw the Thunderclan she-cat. Oh Starclan why are they here now?

Smokepaw looked at the Thunderclan patrol his curiosity overwhelming his hate. There were two toms and one she-cat. The tom were muscular, one had a torn ear and looked the same age as Moonstar; the other tom was still young a recent warrior perhaps. They were both brown tabbies.

"The tom with the torn ear is Bramblefang and the other is Mudstripe." Smokepaw turned his attention to the female. She was tortoiseshell cat, her ears, eyes, and half her muzzle was black while the rest of her face- cheeks, forehead, other half of muzzle- was dull yellow. Her whole body was molted with yellows and black. White was found on her chest and tip of her tail. Smokepaw tilted his head to the side as he tried to remember where he saw this cat before. Tortoiseshell, tortoiseshell where have I seen a tortoiseshell before? Then it dawned upon him. His eyes widen in anger, his claws slid out, and before Moonstar could even notice or say anything Smokepaw shot off. Crossing the border and he let out a caterwaul. The patrol stopped, looking at the apprentice running at top speed towards them. They stood in confusion, as if they could not understand why a cat, who was half their size, was charging towards them.

"This kit's insane." Spoke Bramblefang who did not move from his spot; none of them did they were waiting to see what the kit would do.

"SMOKEPAW GET BACK!" Barked Moonstar his faces fuming with anger at the stupidity of his apprentice. Crossing the border he ran after the Smokepaw.

"YOU!" Smokepaw snarled at the tortoiseshell, he claws unsheathed he slammed into her. He clawed as she scrambled underneath him, trying to get up. Mudstripe bit down on the scruff of the kit, causing blood to flow, and threw him off the she-cat. He rolled as he landed. Getting back up to all fours he spat. He prepared to pounce again when weight was brought down on his back. He fell back down unable to move. Looking he found Moonstar hovering over him.

"I apologize for my apprentice's actions. He did not know what he was doing." Moonstar slid his claws out and scraped them gently across Smokepaw's back. _He wants me to apologize_. Smokepaw understood, but stayed silent. Moonstar growled in annoyance, but dipped his head to the patrol.

"We will head back to our own territory now." He let Smokepaw up, warning him with a flick of his tail not to attack. The three Thunderclan cats looked at each other, their faces mischievous. Bramblefang sneered:

"Well Moonstar you should not have crossed the border in the first place. Oh how will we explain to Owlstar how Willowshade got her scratches?"

"They are hardly that deep." Growled Moonstar as he knew what was going to happen next. After his words Willowshade unsheathed her claws and scratched herself slowly and deep across her shoulder. Blood pooled out and she didn't even flinch. Smokepaw gaped in fear, _These cats are insane! _

"Oh now will you look at that, Shadowclan apprentices are so violent now. Perhaps it is because you train them at such a young at age." Bramblefang emphasized the word "young" for a reason. Moonstar continued to growl; trying to calm himself not to fling on the warrior. He should not be on their territory so he had no right to attack.

"If you want us to stay quiet give us some territory." There it was the reason for delaying their journey back to their territory.

"Over. My. Dead. Body." Moonstar spoke slowly. The three cats spread out, surrounding the leader of Shadowclan and his apprentice. Willowshade placed herself next to Smokepaw, her eyes glowing with anticipation. She smirked as her claws slid out. Smokepaw glared at her, he knew he had no battle training but he would kill the tortoiseshell.

"Trust me Moonstar we can have that arranged. With only one life left you won't be coming back! And we will take this pathetic apprentice hostage." He chuckled, "Thunderclan will soon have new territory. Consider this revenge for stealing from us!"

All cats waited, the forest became silent. Smokepaw only heard his own heartbeat. Starclan how are we going to get out of here alive! The dappled apprentice was scared, but did not show it. Then words were spoken and he almost collapsed.

"STOP!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hi people :D how is it going? This is part 3 of the Christmas special hope you are enjoying it. Now we all know the name of the Sweetrose's murder :( Willowshade! **

**Now How do you feel about Ravensong's new name Ravenscar. :( Poor cat has lost so much **

**CHARACTER: *remember guys if I ever mention a cat and you want to know what they look like just type the cat's name and "describe" next to it**

**Ferretnose- Light gray she-cat with a pink nose. (Mate) Sharptooth (Kit) Brairweb **


	14. An empty promise

"STOP!" Hazelflame yelled as she crossed the border between Thunderclan and Shadowclan. Dapplefoot, Applefur, and Adderbite ran across with her; all warriors were bristling making themselves look bigger and more threatening. They unsheathed their claws as they raced into battle to help defend their clanmates. The Thunderclan cats backed away hesitating on their attack. Three against two was better than three against six. Bramblefang switched his gaze from the Moonstar to Hazelflame, as the Shadowclan deputy made her way to stand by her leader. Bramblefang was clearly was looking for a battle, but there was no point if they were the ones to lose. He dipped his head down and forced himself to growl:

"Go back to your territory, now!" Moonstar held his head high and stalked his way up to the three cats. He brought his face closer to (Thunderclan cat #1) their noses were touching. Smokepaw thought about how brave the Thunderclan warrior was being as he refused to draw his face away. However brave he seemed both his clanmates looked startled and scared for him.

"You are in no position to order us." Smokepaw half wondered if Moonstar was going to continue the battle. He bent his head down in shame. It was his anger and foolishness that brought them here. Thankfully his leader meowed:

"But since we did start it, we will accept your _offer_." The dapple apprentice gave a small smile, his mentor showed that they were not obeying an order, but simply accepting an offer to leave since it was their choice. With a flick of his long black tail all warriors retreated to their territory. Smokepaw ran with them but looked back at the patrol. Willowshade made eye contact with the new apprentice. He glared at her; the murderer of his mother was just a few fox lengths away. _At least I gave her something to remember me by. This is not over! _Smokepaw sniffed and broke the contact between the cats.

He looked at his clanmates as they sat quietly. He noticed that both deputy and leader were away, from the patrol. They looked as if they were arguing but they kept their voices low, _what does that mean for Shadowclan if our leaders cannot get along?_ Smokepaw thought with worry. He sat down next to Dapplefoot who sat in a crooked way. Giving his head a tilt of confusion he noticed specks of blood coming from her foot. He gave a small gasp.

"You're hurt." He meowed. The she-cat looked up at him and looked down at her foot. She lifted it up and presented it to the apprentice. A small wooden piece of bark was stabbed deeply into her pad. Blood dripped from the sides.

"You have thorn." He explained the obvious, "Would you like for to get it out?" With a smile and a nod Dapplefoot allowed the apprentice to grasp the wooden piece and pull it out. His small mouth made for a better fit since her mouth was too big to remove the broken bark. Smokepaw spit the thorn out and allowed the warrior to lick her throbbing foot.

"If you're hurt Dapplefoot go back to camp." Both apprentice and warrior jumped at the deep sudden voice. Looking past Dapplefoot he saw his mentor, his face angrier than usual.

"It was just a thorn," she explained, "Smokepaw got it out."

"Well that's one good thing he did today!" Spat Moonstar, Dapplefoot dipped her head and took that statement as a queue to leave. Smokepaw looked up at his mentor. He understood why his mentor was angry. Not only did Smokepaw break the warrior code on the first day, but he put his clanmates in danger. Moonstar turned his head and watched Hazelflame disappear with her patrol. Whipping his head around fast, as soon as the patrol was out sight, Moonstar brought down his paw to Smokepaw's face. He felt his fur and skin break as they came in contact with Moonstar's claws. His cheek and mouth bled as he hit the floor. His eyes widen in terror and shock. Trembling, he tried to get up only to be pushed back down. He felt the tip of Moonstar's cold claws. _Is this was prey feels like!?_

"If you _ever _disobey my order again, you will see nothing but the backs of elders for three moons! You not only embarrassed me in front of an enemy patrol, but you gave them a good excuse to attack us! You are lucky Hazelflame came when she did." Moonstar gave a snort and removed his paw, sliding his claws back into their sheathe. Smokepaw stayed silent, he knew his mentor was furious with him. He got up with half effort and bent his ears down.

"We are going back to camp now!" He turned his back to his apprentice and raced down the pine slope. Giving a sigh Smokepaw ran after him, his tail lifelessly flopping behind him as he ran. His ears still bent down as he bore a frown. The only thing that felt alive was the stinging that he felt on his cheek. _I was just trying…just trying to…_Smokepaw shook his head he knew there was no excuse for putting his clanmates in danger. The little tom was too wrapped up in his own mind that he had no idea how he got to the Shadowclan camp without bumping into trees. Together mentor and apprentice walked through the entrance of camp_. The sun is still high he_ observed. _I should still be out instead of being brought back to camp like a mousebrain kit! _He scolded himself.

"Go back to your den until I need you!" ordered his mentor. Smokepaw's stomach growled in complaint and he looked at his mentor, the question he dared not ask was already spoken by his stomach. Moonstar glared at his apprentice's begging face. _So the future Shadowclan leader is beggar is he? Well I'll rid him of that! _

"No! You brought back no food. You will eat when everyone else has eaten!" With that order Moonstar stalked off. Smokepaw held his mouth open in shock, he was only six moons old and he hadn't learned to hunt how was he supposed to bring back food. Giving another sigh he padded towards the den. The scents from the fresh kill pile next the apprentice den smelled flavorful. He watched as Cindercloud picked up a plumpy squirrel, its blood trickled on the side of her mouth. Smokepaw drooled at the thought of the meat that would be on the squirrel, but he shook his head. _I already disobeyed his order by attacking Thunderclan. _Unconsciously Smokepaw brought up his black foot and touched his cheek. The blood had dried and the pain had stopped, but the memory of being under those claws scared the apprentice straight. He shuddered at the thought of disobeying another order.

Walking into the apprentice den he found five nests, with his nose he detected Darkpaw's sweet scent waving from one of the nests. Despite what happen to him today he smiled and walked towards her nest. Looking around to make sure no one was around, he grabbed a small piece of moss from her nest and put in the empty nest next to her's; that way he would have a piece of her sweet scent in his nest. _The one good thing that happened today was I get to share a den with her. _

"Smokepaw you're back." Darkpaw's happy meow made him turn around. Her blue eyes sparkled with excitement but they faltered as she saw his blood stain. She rushed towards him and sniffed the wound. She looked like Sparrowwing when he was examining hurt warriors. He brought his head away not wanting her to look at the wound he got from Moonstar. She looked hurt at the thought that someone laid a claw on her friend.

"Who did this? Did Thunderclan attack you on your tour?" Smokepaw shook his head and answered:

"Moonstar gave me a clawing for not listening to him." Darkpaw drew her head back and lashed out:

"He can't do that!" She huffed at sat down hard. He smirked, she was angry at Moonstar's actions but she was still apprentice so she could not voice her opinion to him; sitting and puffing was all she could do that was allowed. He walked up to her and sat next to her. How small he seemed to her, his head only reached her shoulders.

"I'm fine Darkpaw." His stomach growled and he snapped up. With a grin he faced Darkpaw,

"Darkpaw can you do me a favor? Moonstar said I couldn't eat, but could you sneak me a frog in here?" Darkpaw looked slowly at Smokepaw and grinned as well.

"After what he did to you I would gladly sneak the whole fresh kill pile in here." Smokepaw purred as Darkpaw left to retrieve the food Smokepaw had asked for.

It was not long before the day started to turn to night. Smokepaw had a full tummy, unknown to Moonstar, and was content. He washed the blood from his face leaving only a scab. He told the story of the Thunderclan patrol to his friends as they came in one by one from their apprentice duties. Bramblepaw thought the attack was mousebrain but Boulderpaw thought it was warrior like. Firepaw was just glad that Smokepaw was safe. All three older apprentices told their story of disobeying warriors, it made Smokepaw feel much better; he didn't feel like a _complete_ mouse brain in the end.

"I still can't believe Moonstar did that to your face. I knew he was strict but that's just crazy!" Meowed Darkpaw, but Smokepaw just shrugged it off. He knew deserved it, now that he thought about it.

"He is just trying to make me a better warrior." _He is also trying to teach me when is the appropriate time to attack and when not to. They don't know my destiny, but somehow I think Moonstar does._

"ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY JOIN ME BENEATH THE HIGH ROCK!" Moonstar's call rang throughout the camp. The apprentices turned silent in surprise, nothing indicated that there was going to be a clan meeting. Smokepaw's breathing started to become heavy as he feared that Moonstar would tell the whole clan that he attacked a Thunderclan patrol. His paws felt as heavy as stones but he trudged his way over to the crowd of cats. Smokepaw realized that the apprentices were not the only cats wondering about the sudden summon.

Moonstar stood on the highrock, looking down at all the cats in his clan. Hazelflame was found at the base of the rock her expression was dark as she knew what the meeting was about. Smokepaw gulped with worry, _he is going to tell the clan what I did!_

"Cats of Shadowclan today my apprentice and I were patrolling when a Thunderclan patrol came and threatened us! They were going attack, a patrol of five against two cats- and they knew fully well that my apprentice had just turned of age!" Smokepaw gaped at the lie that Moonstar had spoken. Around him warriors unsheathed their claws and were growling; they had believed their leader! Firepaw brought her face closer to Smokepaw's face:

"I thought you said you attacked them? And didn't you say they were only three?" whispered his sister. She blinked with confusion as she tilted her head. Smokepaw wanted to answer his sister but that would mean telling her that Moonstar was lying to the whole clan, so he shrugged off the questions.

"They're savages! Waiting for us to serve them! But we shall attack, showing that we are warriors not twoleg pets!" Vicious meows met his words. Smokepaw looked at his clanmates a bit shock from their crave of Thunderclan blood. The dappled apprentice looked at Darkpaw she stayed quiet though her paws knead the ground as she grew excited about the upcoming battle. Firepaw looked worried.

"This battle will prove nothing…" She meowed to herself, luckily no warriors heard her. Smokepaw shuddered at the thought of attacking the camp. He remembered the anger he used to attack the patrol, but that patrol had warriors. No kits or elders or…nursing queens were on the patrol. Also, he had a good reason to attack, that foxhearted she-cat was there. _I must put a stop to this!_ Smokepaw blinked and snapped out of his thoughts. He looked around and realized that the clan was starting to disperse; too wrapped in his thoughts he hadn't realized that the meeting had ended. He saw his mentor jump down from the pile of rocks and walk towards his deputy. Looking to Darkpaw he meowed:

"I'll meet you in the apprentice den." She looked quizzical at him but did not question him, however his sister did.

"You're not going to talk to Moonstar about the raid are you?"

"Yeah, why?" Firepaw hesitated on answering

"Well, it's just that if you go against Moonstar you will look like a coward or traitor."

"This morning when I attacked the patrol I was neither a coward nor traitor! I am doing what's right for my clan." He snarled. Firepaw frowned, but it was frown that read that she felt conflicted too. She was just not strong enough to present her thoughts aloud. Smokepaw licked his sister's cheek.

"I know we have to deal with Thunderclan trust me and I know you want to help to, but we both share the pain of what happened last time a clan attacked another's camp. I am not loyal to Thunderclan, but I still don't want the little kits to go what we went through." Firepaw nodded her head in agreement. She gave her brother a lick of good luck before dashing off.

Smokepaw padded up to Moonstar and Hazelflame. He waited quietly for them to finish, even though he had something urgent to say he still would not dare interrupt his leader and deputy, not unless he wanted another wound and paws covered in mouse bile.

"Boulderpaw has turned into an excellent fight we can use him upfront."

"But what about-" Moonstar placed his tail over his deputy's mouth as he noticed his apprentice waiting quietly. He flicked his tail an order which meant: "we'll talk later." The brown she-cat understood. She got up and left to warriors den, perhaps for some rest. Smokepaw waited until he saw the dusty deputy completely in the den before speaking:

"I don't think we should attack Thunderclan." He said. Moonstar's eyes widen in surprise. Of all cats he had never expected Smokepaw to go against the plan of attack. Perhaps he does not understand why. It's more than just a battle over territory.

"Smokepaw we are fighting Thunderclan to-"

"I know, I know, to show that we can defend our territory." Moonstar growled at the interruption. His paws itched to be used against the rude apprentice, but he contained himself.

"No!" Now it was Smokepaw's turned to be surprised, "We are fighting to prove to Thunderclan we are not intimidated by them. If we attack them at their camp, we show them that Shadowclan is strong, daring, and dangerous. We are not a clan worth messing with! We prevent other border battles by attacking Thunderclan camp."

"But the queens-"Smokepaw clamped his mouth. He had not meant to voice his really reason for trying to stop the raid. Moonstar looked at his apprentice as he finally understood. The image of Sweetrose came to mind. He could not help but smile at the thought of her dead body, oh how he could use that trauma to control Smokepaw. _I will teach him to overcome his fear, I will teach him to be fierce and merciless against all cats-from kits to elders. Oh Smokepaw only then will you be truly powerful! _His dark smirk turned into a light smile. His mischievous gave turned soft and he meowed:

"…Smokepaw, I give you my word no warrior will kill or harm a queen and her kits. We are warriors not foxhearts."

"Unlike Thunderclan." Smokepaw muttered under his breath. He looked at his leader, "If no queens will be harmed, then Moonstar I will gladly join you on the raid." His leader nodded with approval.

"Go find your sister and rest for the day. Tomorrow we shall battle train." The dappled apprentice brightened at the thought of his first day of learning warrior moves. He ran to the other side of camp where the apprentice den was- his tail held up high in excitement. As he left Moonstar smirked:

"Yes, no _warrior_ shall harm a queen Smokepaw I promise, however, I cannot say the same about those that aren't warriors. We shall soon see where your loyalty lies, with your morals or with your clan."

The wind blew coldly past Moonstar, but he did not feel it; his very own gaze competed with the wind in coldness. _Remember your promise Moonstar_, whispered the wind. The tom flicked his ear before stalking into his den.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**:) Hey guys sorry it took soooo long for this chapter to come out, I promise the next chapter won't take so long considering I am almost finished with it. Now on to the story ;) Moonstar seems quite the character, what do you think he plans to make Smokepaw do? Or what will happen to the Thunderclan queens?**

**Willowshade: (Thunderclan) Toriseshell she-cat with a bad attitude. One torn ear and scarred leg. (Mother) Daisybreeze (Father) Tigerfrost (Sister) Rosedew (NO MATE )**


	15. A Broken Promise

The gray and black apprentice hit the ground hard causing a cloud of dust to rise from the disturbed ground. The little tom gave a gasp from the pain and loss of air. This was the third time he had been brought down by his mentor; he believed it was because the move was too advanced for him, but that sense did go through his mentor's thick head. Smokepaw dusted himself off as he faced his mentor. Moonstar wore a smirk as he laughed at his apprentice's weak strength. He did not even have to try to knock the young cat off his paws. Giving a growl of frustration, he bent his ears back. He was ready to show his mentor that he was no laughing matter, he _would _master the move. His eyes scanned the dusty floor, wondering how to get around Moonstar. With a flick of his tail he indicated that he was ready. Smokepaw dashed from his spot purposely running in zigzags to confuse Moonstar. When he was ready Smokepaw ran as fast he could to Moonstar's right trying to pass him by speed. His mentor pounced in from of him and for a second it seemed like they would crash into one another, but before colliding into his mentor Smokepaw quickly jumped to the left; surprising his leader. He was a tail length away from the tree when Moonstar jumped and landed two paw steps ahead of Smokepaw. Instead of stopping, Smokepaw ducked and rolled, barreling into Moonstar's legs causing him to fall. It was now his mentor's turn to carry small dust patches. Smokepaw jumped up and howled in victory as he placed one paw on the tree. His leader got up, giving his pelt a shake to rid himself of the dust. He scratched one ear as the dust dried his skin.

"Well done, though I would you rather thought of another strategy that doesn't get my pelt dry with dust." Smokepaw purred at his mentor's praise purposely ignoring the little jab. It took a lot to impress Moonstar, he hoped that one day he would be a worthy successor of Moonstar's place. _Or Hazelflame_ He corrected himself remembering that the pretty deputy was next in line to be leader.

"Alright next we will try the badger attack." Announced Moonstar his muscles ripping out as he gathered his strength. Smokepaw gulped it took him four tries to master the move to get around your enemy, why did Moonstar think he was ready for such an intense lesson.

"But the badger attack move is difficult to learn. I thought we learn that move when we are ready to become warriors." Moonstar gathered his muscles and pounced on top of Smokepaw. Taken by surprise the little tom tripped back, landing on his back. Moonstar unsheathed his claws and brought them down on his face. Only one claw scraped the surface of the apprentice's skin hard enough to make it bleed but not enough to leave a scar. The apprentice flinched as the claw dug in stinging him. The memory of the last time his mentor laid a claw on him was still fresh in his memory. Smokepaw was startled by his mentor's fierceness. He froze, unable to think if he should attack to protect himself.

"No Thunderclan warrior will go easy on you because of your age. Whether you are six moons or twelve moons you are still an enemy." He released his hold on his apprentice and retreated to his original spot. His muscles bunching up once again. Smokepaw slowly got up, he gave his pelt a shake trying to rid himself of the fear he felt just then. Giving a deep breath he faced his mentor, preparing to attack. He meowed from across the training hollow:

"Now like I said- Badger attack!"

The moon was beginning to take its place in the sky when they came back from the training hollow. Smokepaw limped back his body painted in bruises. Though, he held his head high in pride that he learned so much.

"Smokepaw! Look at you, you're half beat." Darkpaw raced from her spot at the elder's den to him. Her eyes sparkled with worry. She sniffed him, making sure he was alright. When she found the speck of blood on his face she gasped and licked the wound clean.

"He shouldn't treat you like this! It's too rough for a young cat like you." Smokepaw purred at her worry, like a mother for her kits. He intertwined his tail with her, making Darkpaw stop in her rambling. He put his head on her shoulder, her smell comforted him more than herbs could.

"Let's get you something to eat mousebrain." purred Darkpaw. Together they walked to the fresh-kill pile. With the cold weather leaving, the fresh-kill pile was being restocked. Darkpaw chose a mouse for herself while Smokepaw chose a vole. While in the pile they saw a black rat; black rats were rarely put in the pile for they brought sickness to the clan. It was as bad as crow-food or so he had heard. He half wondered if he should dispose of the prey but Darkpaw was already padding away without him. He figured some other cat would take it out.

They made their way to the apprentice den, where it was warm with friendly faces. He loved the purrs and welcome meows he found inside. Firepaw was already half way finished with her frog; she had been watching Bramblepaw and Boulderpaw play fight giving her more battle moves. She looked away to greet her brother.

"Guess what Smokepaw!?" She asked, Smokepaw blinked in response. It was obvious that he couldn't speak with a mouthful of vole fur. Though she seemed to not care for she answered before he was able to guess. "I can do a backflip!" She proudly announced, her head held high, her green eyes sparkled with pride. Smokepaw head-butted her shoulder, before taking his place next to her. He dropped his food to give himself a clear mouth.

"Awesome!" commented the apprentice before he bit into his food. Boulderpaw stopped playing and looked at all three apprentices.

"Moonstar taught me the Badger move!" He meowed as he found himself competing with his sister. All apprentices looked at him in awe.

"No way! Graystorm hasn't even taught me that move yet and I'm the oldest!" Boulderpaw exclaimed. Smokepaw purred as they begged him to do the move. With a simple nod Smokepaw got up. He faced Boulderpaw, who was pretending to be the badger since he was the biggest apprentice. He ran at him and stood on his hind legs, it was obvious that he was going to bring his forepaws crashing down on Boulderpaw's head. With a swift swipe to his knees Boulderpaw knocked Smokepaw.

"Oof!" he grunted as he hit the mossy floor. Purrs erupted from the room. Smokepaw bent his ears down.

"I didn't say I _mastered _the move."

"Of course you didn't." Meowed Firepaw, she brushed her cheek against his to try to cheer him up. Once the laughter died down, Boulderpaw spoke up.

"Who do you think Moonstar will choose to fight Thunderclan?"

"Well I heard him say your name when he was speaking to Hazelflame and I know Firepaw and I are going." Blouderpaw yowled with triumph. His tail held high as pawed the air pretending it to be a Thunderclan warrior.

"I hope I join in on the fun. I would give anything to be at the battle to teach those mousebrains a lesson on whose better!" Meowed Darkpaw, as her claws slid in and out of their sheathe.

"Well I don't want to be left out." declared Bramblepaw. For the rest of the evening they chatted and helped demonstrate battle moves, which ended up making their den a mess with scattered nests and flying moss balls. When the moon shined like a badger claw directly below Silver pelt, Moonstar made his announcement, gathering the clan together.

The apprentices stretched as they made their way to the middle of the camp. Smokepaw saw Briarweb and Ravenscar appear from the warriors den. Bellystorm, Darkpool, and Grayfeather walked out of the elders den. They all limped along, showing their age. Cherrybreeze made her way to Bellystorm; intertwining tails they walked together. Darkpaw nudged Smokepaw as they both viewed the love sight. She too intertwined her tail with his. He had no clue why his body all of sudden seemed hot. He ducked his head as both Boulderpaw and Bramblepaw meowed in sync "aaaawww"

Darkpaw rolled her eyes and pulled her tail away as they finally made their way to the high rock. Moonstar stood on top and Hazelflame on the bottom. They waited for their clanmates to gather. Smokepaw saw the look of anticipation on every cats face. They looked to their leader all waiting to hear the plans.

"Tonight we attack Thunderclan! We fight for our pride, our land, and our clan. It is time to show these foolish mousebrains that they are not in control of Thunderclan. Their attack on our camp made them think that they were powerful, untouchable! Well I say mousedung to that!"

Cats snarled in agreement. Claws were unsheathed, Boulderpaw stood on his hind legs waving his unsheathed paws in the air as he cheered for their leader to go on. Moonstar waited for the howls to die down, which took some command from the deputy, before continuing:

"These are the cats that will come with us! There will be three raid parties one will be led me, the other by Hazelflame and the last by my apprentice Smokepaw!"

His words were met with harsh whisper. Cats glared at the gray apprentice and muttered amongst themselves. All the apprentices were looking at him with confusion, Boulderpaw, the oldest apprentice, held his nose in the air as he hinted jealousy. Smokepaw looked around with a dry mouth. He did not predict that Moonstar would make him a raid captain. He saw Hazelflame narrow her eyes at Moonstar, clearly disapproving of his choice. _She knows something…_ He thought before glancing up at his mentor to continue and explain.

"The cats that will come with me will be going by the warriors den and Owlstar's den: Heatherheart, Scatteredleaf, Applefur, Whisperingecho, Stoneflower, Adderbite and Cindercloud." Hazelflame stood up and glared at her clanmates before speaking. She held her voice strong like the deputy she was: "Graystorm, Boulderpaw, Snowshade, Darkpaw, Dapplefoot, Bramblepaw, and Badgerstripe! You all will becoming with me, we will attack behind the apprentice den!"

"And lastly the last raid party." Moonstar spoke his eyes directly in contact with the yellow eyes of his apprentice. "Smokepaw and Firepaw! You two will be raiding the queen's den! Your order is just to scare the queens give them a few little scratches, but nothing harsh!" Moonstar looked away from his apprentice's horrified face and spoke to clan with his head and tail held high.

"With this we attack all of Thunderclan, we will scare them and show them that Shadowclan is clan to be feared!"

The dappled apprentice looked at the leader in horror, he was stiff in disbelief. He could barely hear the cheers of his clanmates as they thought the plan was brilliant. Smokepaw longed to howl his thoughts aloud, but he could not find his voice. The first movement came back to him was blinking and he did rapidly as he tried to wrap his head around the treachery that just happened between mentor and apprentice. He looked at Firepaw; his sister was looking at the ground with a blank expression. She must be thinking about the battle that brought Sweetrose's death; it was warrior code not to kill or harm queens and kits- now just like Thunderclan they were forced to break that code. Smokepaw gave a low growl, _how dare he makes us attack queens after what happened to our mother! Is he challenging us!? _

The clan dispersed after the meeting. Darkpaw head-butted Smokepaw playfully, the smile on her face was not enough to cheer him up. In fact he was disgusted by it, her leader just said they would be attacking queens and kits, how could she be smiling? _Maybe it's just permanently there!_ His thought spat. Shaking his head he turned his back to Darkpaw. He saw Moonstar walking alone to his den. Smokepaw ran fast to meet him at the entrance; leaving Darkpaw alone with a hurt expression.

"You liar!" He growled, too frustrated to remember his manners. Moonstar narrowed his cold blue eyes.

"You will watch your tongue and remember who you are speaking to!"

"Mouse dung to that, you promised! You promised and you-"

"Kept that promise." Smokepaw looked confused at the interruption. Those three words threw him off and he quickly replayed the clan meeting in his head to make sure he was not mistaken in the order he was given. " No _warrior_ will harm the queens and I doubt you will kill them." Moonstar scoffed before entering his dark den, leaving Smokepaw dumbfounded. _He planned this! _

"Fine, I'll scare the queens just don't let Firepaw in this. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that_." My sister must be protected from this duty, I don't want her to be put in such a low cowardly attack, she deserves better._ Firepaw was the only kin left that loved Smokepaw and he did not want to tarnish it if she were to see him harm the innocent. Moonstar narrowed his eyes and smiled like a predator. He finally saw it, Smokepaw's weakness_. Lesson one dear Smokepaw never show an enemy your weakness! A lesson you must learn quickly if you are ever to become leader. _

"Treated how? Like a warrior of Shadowclan. She will obey just like you. Now leave before I change my command to kill." Smokepaw stayed silent at the threat for a few heart beats:

"…You wouldn't…" he meowed in horror.

"Try me." Moonstar growled back. Smokepaw did everything he could to prevent himself from jumping on his leader. All he could do was dipped his head obediently.

"Good kit." Smokepaw clenched his teeth, swallowing a sharp remark. Smokepaw expected that to be the end of their conversation but Moonstar continued:

"I suggest not mentioning this to anyone in the clan, they would all assume you inhertired your father's cowardliness." Smokepaw froze, he had never known his father to be a coward during the battle of Thunderclan he looked like all the Shadowclan warriors, fighting fiercely to protect his home. "Now go tell your sister that I am allowing you two to rest up before the battle." Moonstar turned his back to his apprentice and started washing his thick long fur.

Smokepaw marched out of the den with a fowl taste in his mouth. He had never thought he would want to claw his own clan leader- who happened to be his mentor. He felt betrayed by his leader's actions. How could he trust the cats of Shadowclan when they followed a foxheart? He crept into the apprentice den and was faced with Blouderpaw on top of Bramblepaw; the brown white-patched she-cat held a moss ball in her jaws. Firepaw looked cheered up from the meeting and Darkpaw meowed a greeting to him as he walked in; clearly not holding a grudge for ignoring her. All those cats seemed so happy. They were the future of the clan. He laid next to Darkpaw and licked her ear, apologizing for his actions._ I promise, all of you, I will never betray any of you._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey guys I am so sorry for updating so late, I was just too busy with school however, we are finally on a break so hopefully I can post a few more chapters before coming back. I promise that it won't be too long until next chapter. Please Read and Reply :D **


	16. In the Night

A small paw jabbed his side and he moaned in protest. He shifted his weight trying to ignore the cat trying to wake him.

"Smokepaw!" a small hiss came from his waker; his tail twitched in annoyance and he reluctantly opened his eyes. The moon had barely moved from its spot in the middle of silver pelt. The camp was silent except for the heavy snores that came from the elders den. Above the dappled apprentice himself was his sister. Her usual glowing pelt was dull in the moonlight. Her face showed worry. Quickly Smokepaw sat up.

"What's wrong!?" He whispered, trying not to wake his denmates around him. Firepaw sighed heavily and hesitated on answering, but her face looked so guilty that she could not disregard the feeling.

"I don't want to attack the queens." Smokepaw flinched knowing what was going to come next. "Our mother died because _they _attacked the queens, how are we any better." She drew back her ears and spat in disgust. Twitching his ear, Boulderpaw gave a low moan and flipped in his sleep. The apprentice stayed quiet for a few heartbeats, then Smokepaw cocked his head to one side indicating that they should take the conversation elsewhere. Firepaw nodded in agreement and followed her brother outside.

The camp seemed so different in the night, so peaceful. Nothing stirred bothering the quiet night. No cats meowing about their day or practicing battle moves. The camp was…calm, as calm as he had ever seen it and for some reason that made a difference to him. Nothing indicated that after sunrise the camp would be packed with bleeding cats trying to get patched up by their medicine cat. Smokepaw sighed wishing that it could always be this peaceful.

"Its peaceful out here." Firepaw meowed as if reading her brother's thoughts. "It must be like that in Thunderclan right now…they have no idea what's about to happen." Smokepaw tilted his head in confusion. The words she chose to speak made it sound like Shadowclan was the bad clan. _Perhaps we are…_ he thought as he remembered the order he was given. He shuddered.

On their way out of camp they met Littleleaf who was standing guard. Her white pelt glowed in the moonlight. She calmly faced them as she heard them coming towards her.

"Where are you two going?" She asked casually.  
"For a little walk we can't sleep." Answered Smokepaw honestly _Or at least Firepaw couldn't_ thought Smokepaw still feeling a tad annoyed for being woken, but whatever the reason his sister needed him.

Littleleaf meowed in understanding, "It's always like that before, and sometimes after, a battle. Just make sure you don't go too far and come back soon, remember we need you both punctual tomorrow." Both the ginger and the dark apprentice meowed "okay" before disappearing out of sight.

Littleleaf watched them leave with a small smile, silently praying to Starclan to "guide their paws for the battle to come." A short time after, her ears flicked as she heard pawsteps coming from the camp. She turned to see-

"I'll be out for a bit. Remain standing guard." Spoke the cat as he followed trail as the apprentices.

Smokepaw and Firepaw walked side by side under the gaze of their ancestors and did not speak. They just listened to the croaks of the frogs and the songs of the crickets. Leaves drifted slowly down as the wind passed by. An owl flew above their head carrying a mouse. Just like the camp the forest was peaceful. The breeze seemed fresher and the cold air seemed crisper. _Is night always like this? _He could not help but think. Not knowing where they were going they let their paws guide them…until they came to the lake. This is where Firepaw sat down and lapped at the cold water. The movement caused ripples to disrupt the mirrored image of the night sky. After giving a long yawn, Firepaw broke the silence.

"And how do you feel about attacking the queens?" Her green curious gaze stabbed in her brother's thoughts. _"Do not tell anyone what I have said!" _The flashback came back to him and he closed his mouth before honest words could be spilled. He longed to say: _"I hate it! Its cowardly and the only reason we are attacking is to teach me a 'lesson'!" _But he knew Moonstar would not approve, he had already told him not to tell another cat about their conversation and knew that they were still going to be forced to. So he turned his head, not able to meet her gaze, and said:

"What does it matter? It is an order, an order we must follow _that _is the warrior code not worrying about some queens from another clan." His words were cold…he hated it.

"But the warrior code tells us to protect the innocent no matter the clan, those kits are also our responsibility!" argued Firepaw, refusing, to believe in her brother's words. She shook her head in frustration of not being agreed with. Smokepaw opened his mouth to speak but she continued before he could meow a single word: "I refuse to attack those kits and if Moonstar has a problem with it then he could go eat dung!" Firepaw's claws were out, clawing the earth. Smokepaw bent his ears back and sighed, his sister must have been torn between following the warrior code and following her leader.

"Firepaw," she continued to stare at the ground, her eyes narrowed, but she flicked her ear in indication that she was listening to his words. "We have to follow his orders. Come on, we aren't _killing_ them. We are just showing that we are a strong clan that cannot be intimidated by them. Just a few simple scratches then we will be gone and we won't even touch the kits."

The dappled apprentice pressed his body against his sister. He could see her shiver in the cold. Her eyes were starting to fall as sleep finally started to make its way to her. A small smile made its way to his lip but it fell when he realized that the reason they were out in the cold was because of Moonstar's unjust decision. The apprentice clenched his teeth at his Mentor's smug face. _I'll make you pay for doing this to Moonstar! All of it!_

"Come on, lets get you to your nest." Smokepaw nudged his sister, but she brought back her arm before he could touch her.

"I don't need your help! I can walk on my own." Her eyes blazing, with hurt more than anger. She stood up before he could say anything and started walking up the muddy slope. He stood sitting watching her leave, then she paused. Looking back she said:

"I expected more from you…given our past. I guess it was too much." She chuckled with no humor in her voice.

Smokepaw watched as his sister walked away, her tail swooshing back in forth in anger. Smokepaw gave a deep sigh the whole act he put on for his sister hurt him deeply. He looked at the last of ginger tail disappear in the tall grass.

"Sister…I understand and I feel the same." He clawed the ground staining them with dark brown mud. He withheld a yowl. He hated his mentor- he was tearing his heart out. A slight breeze came lightly spraying his face with the water next to him. He closed his eyes, enjoying the breeze. He took a breath wanting to breathe in the scent of the wind. It smelled of water and –

"Well done and I didn't expect you to be a great liar." His mentor's cold blue gaze pierced the darkness. Because of his black pelt he blended in easily. He came stalking out of the darkness and reached his apprentice with a smug look. Nothing in their relationship showed that they were a strong bonded mentor and apprentice.

"How did you know I was here?" Spoke Smokepaw, his head held high as he refused to be intimidated by his Mentor's icy gaze, though he was still a bit surprised that his leader had followed them.

Moonstar chuckled at the question. Flicking his tail, he began to stalk around his apprentice. He looked up at Starclan and smiled. A dark cloud had begun to cover the moon making it call back the light that glowed the land below. Without the moonlight the pine forest was darker and it was much harder to see. With all his moons of training the leader of Shadowclan seemed to disappear with the light.

Smokepaw kept looking around but his eyes were too little trained in the dark, unlike all older apprentice and warriors of Shadowclan. Soon he felt a cold chill on his back making his gray and black fur stand. He surpassed the shiver that came with it but the goosebumps still made their way to the surface. The warm breath was against his cheek now; his breathing started to fasten out of unwanted fear.

Then all at once the darkness was interrupted as the icy blue eyes snapped open and seemed to glow in the darkness. Before he could react weight pushed young Smokepaw to the ground. Moonstar hovered above his claws slid out trapping Smokepaw between his paws. The apprentice hated the feeling of being vulnerable.

Moonstar brought his head closer to Smokepaw's ear; the young cat flinched making Moonstar grunt in amusement.

"Oh Smokepaw, don't you know?" He tilted his head and wore a mock expression as if he was actually confused by the question. "I am everywhere. And I will be watching you when you attack the queens." He got up and left his apprentice on the floor.

"Do not disappoint me Smokepaw. Attack the queens, treat them like the Thunderclan fools like they are! Strip their pride away! Tear them apart, let them feel fear…only then have you won the battle. Your foolish sister is too soft on them and that is why she will never be a leader." He flicked his tail in disgust and left Smokepaw on the ground with a shocked look.

He had no idea that his mentor hated Thunderclan that way. He had never seen a cat with such bloodlust, it made shiver in fear for what he was going to learn from that cat. _I can't end up like him! I can't!_ With weak legs Smokepaw stood up and went back to camp, his tail dragging all the way back to camp. _Please Starclan!...Rainfur help me. I-I need you. _ The wind past by but no answer came from it. Giving a sigh he walked back in.

Moonstar watched his apprentice walk to his den from the other side of camp. An image of a white and red queen came to mind. The fierce green gaze made him chuckle. "Just watch me Sweetrose, by the time I am through you won't even recognize your own kit!" He fought the urge to laugh aloud.

From the stars above white and red queen watched the black and white leader of Shadowclan. His words rang in her ear. She growled at the threat and slid her claws out.

"For your sake Moonstar, I suggest you heed my warning!"

The battle for Smokepaw's humanity had begun.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys I know this one is a tad short but it should be fine because I hope to be updating tomorrow too :D Also this chapter should be called the chapter of Sighs since they do that many times in this chapter. So Let me know what you people think about what is to come. Also what is happening between Sweetrose and Moonstar? Even in Starclan she is a fierce loving mother :D Sweetrose for the win.**

**Welcome Riminns5805 to my story :D I was very happy when i saw your review. (Reviews make me update faster because it makes me very happy to see them, that I want more ;) **


	17. I promise

He found himself asleep in no time. Thoughts of battle strategies were playing his head as he played Thunderclan screeches in his head. Cats all around him were fighting. Blood and fur showered the air. Cats all around him were fighting with such passion it made him smile. His own paws itched for battle; he released his claws unconsciously dreaming of using them against Owlstar, the leader of Thunderclan. His mouth twitched as he imagined that the leader was in front of him. First he would tackle the leader and then he would bite him hard in shoulder, making the brown leader squeal in pain. The taste of blood made his mouth salivate (In the real world was drooling.) He felt the fur between his paws and loved the feeling of Owlstar's flesh rip under his claws. The feeling of warm blood under his paws felt thriving, he longed for it. He slashed again and again in love with the color that sprayed and ran down the wounds. The fear that grew in the Thunderclan leader's eyes made him feel powerful. He knew that Owlstar knew that his life was in his paws; if he wished it to be so, he could end it. The thought made him drunk with power. He raised his paw and the fear grew. Yes, he would slash the leader's throat out. He would bask in the glory as the blood sprayed, staining his face. The gasps of hopeless, _leader_less warriors would fill the camp- and he would be victorious!

The paw came down- "You have such violent dreams…" – the paw stopped. The image of Owlstar faded away. Nothing was under him but darkness and yet that darkness had a floor. All warriors of Thunderclan and the camp itself faded into darkness; leaving him isolated. The blood vanished and his claws sunk back in, intrigued by the rapid change. Soon a new environment filled the darkness. Silver grass and trees took the place of rock walls of Thunderclan. The smell of fresh air filled the air instead of the thick scent of blood. The leader of Shadowclan sighed as he faced the disturber of dreams.

"What do you want Sweetrose? I was having a perfectly good dream." He could not help but feel confused and a bit annoyed by the disturbance. _Perhaps they think I am not doing a well enough job being a mentor. _He smirked, amused by his own thoughts.

Sweetrose glared at the leader, "Hm!" she grunted in disgust at the thought that _that_ was a perfectly good dream. She stalkingly moved towards her old leader, her shoulders raised and her head lowered, but it never lost contact with Moonstar. "I have been watching you, Moonstar; you with my son. You seem to be a bit too strict with him. The slash you first made on his face is barely starting to heal." The words of concerned mother, but Moonstar saw that it was not worry on her but anger. This meeting would not go peacefully.

Moonstar smiled as if she just complimented him. He unsheathed his claws and raised a white paw. He waved each claw in a spider like motion. "Yes my claws are bit too sharp. Your son seems to be a good scratching post though." Sweetrose hissed, he grunted in amusement. "Young Sweetrose your son is in safe paws."

"If I believe that I'll believe anything. Rainfur was a _fool_ for trusting you! You care about no one but yourself!"

Moonstar looked offended and recoiled as if she had stuck him. "Why Sweetrose I am hurt. I care about your son that's why I am doing everything in my power to-"

"To make him a cold-blooded tyrant like you!" She interrupted her eyes blazing with anger and mistrust. She was furious when she learned that Rainfur had wanted Moonstar to be her son's mentor. She had seen nothing but bloodlust from the leader since she opened her eyes in the nursery. However angry she was though, Moonstar remained cooled and smiled as he knew exactly how to mess with the emotionally strong she-cat.

"To make sure he does not end up like a coward…like his father." That did it. Sweetrose pounced, unsheathing her own claws. Not surprised but still caught off guard Moonstar fell under the weight of the dappled queen. Hissing strongly in his face, the Starclan cat dug her claws in deep.

Blood oozed from his chest and he gave a small grunt of pain. But he liked the feeling of her on top him, he loved seeing her so vicious it made him…hot. With a smirk and a strong push the tables turned and he was now on top of her. She grimaced as she was found herself caught between his paws. He brought his face closer to her's.

"Aah, now doesn't this bring back memories." He said as he pushed hard on her lower parts with his own. A strong passionate memory passed his mind. A memory with a certain she-cat with blood on her paws after a battle with Riverclan and a strong leader. A memory filled with passionate moaning and claw scraping ecstasy. A memory that ended in guilt and secret, but a memory that held strong for blackmail.

Sweetrose hissed, in anger and guilt. She hated thinking about that night; it was the only time she really felt regret. The queen raised her claw to scratch the tom but he dodged. "Tck, tck, tck." He said like a disappointed mentor rebuking his apprentice, "Now Sweetrose do not tell me you don't miss our…one night '_event.'_" He grinded her again, but she would stand for it. It only made her angrier.

With a strong kick she claws Moonstar's underbelly. "Ugh!" the leader grunted as he fell forward in pain, practically landing on her. She pushed him aside and delivered a strong blow to his face. Before he could do anything in defense she bit hard on his throat. Giving him a couple of strong thrusts before letting him go. Blood flowed from the wound and his left eye twitched and narrowed as blood began to drip in his vision. He growled in annoyance, all feeling of "heat" was vanished. She was not the same young warrior, she was a protective mother to kits she hardly got to know, but still loved them fiercely. She placed one paw on his throat and slid her claws out. Gently she scraped his jugular vein, feeling his heartbeat right under her nail.

"What happened all those moons ago will _never_ happen again! Do you hear me? Now I promise you if you do anything to harm my son's gentle spirit I will personally end you. Even if that means I lose my stars and I am forced to go to the Dark Forest. I. will. hurt you!"

Both cats were murderous. Moonstar was too angry about being attacked to even cooperate with Sweetrose. He slowly stood up and walked towards the dappled she-cat, who stood her ground. Nose to nose he whispered threateningly: "I will show Smokepaw the ways of a strong leader. I'll show him that logic over passion and morals is superior. I will teach him that soft hearted fools that can't defend themselves should all die." He spoke each phrase slowly and the more talked the more Sweetrose's narrowed her eyes and clenched her teeth. "And you know what you disloyal cat?" A low growl erupted from both throats. "You are dead. There is nothing you can do to me."

Sweetrose felt her claws screaming at her to use them against the foxhearted cat in front her, but she had already done enough damage. Moonstar started to pad away, but stopped before leaving to other dream. He turned his head though his back was still turned. His eyes gleamed with mischievous. Sweetrose remembered that look, it was the same face he wore every time he blackmailed her. She could have guessed what could come next.

"I wonder if Smokepaw truly knows who his father is. Poor Ravenscar, falling for a disloyal cat. But I guess he was too much of a coward to see the truth or even want to know it." She flinched and hung her head low unable to look at him. Her heart clenched at the thought of Ravenscar. She did love him and did miss him. When she looked back up Moonstar was gone.

Using the powers of Starclan Sweetrose made her way to the Shadowclan camp. She breathed in the scents of her friends and family. For once since she had been in Starclan she felt sadness aching away at her poor heart. She longed to be alive again and eat fresh-kill with the clan. She missed how it felt to be alive, feeling the warm sun on your back, watching kits play. She shook her head to rid herself of wants. Slowly she approached the warriors den. She found the black tom she was looking for. He was next to Cherrybreeze, her mother. She smiled as she was happy that they had finally begun to heal and forgive each other. Perhaps, they both sympathized because they felt the same pain when they lost her. She brushed her tail over her mother's pelt and lowered her head to the black tom's ear.

"My love, Raven_song_, do not let him harm our kits. Protect young Smokepaw, guide him. He needs you. Protect _your_ son." She gently disappeared and Ravenscar slowly opened his eyes. His ears twitched as the whispers of Sweetrose still rung in his ears. "Sweetrose?" he whispered, looking around hopeful. But to his dismay the only cats around him were living warriors that were asleep. He bent his ears back in disappointment. Then a breeze passed by carrying her sweet scent. His eyes widen as his heart jumped with sadness and joy. _She is still here with me. _He smiled and whispered to the wind: "I'll protect him. I promise. In return…do not leave him either." With that he went to sleep, the scent of Sweetrose made him smile and dream pleasant dreams.

She smiled at her mates words. He loved Smokepaw, he just had a hard time showing it and she accepted that. Her smile faltered as she traveled out of the warriors den and stared across the camp. She found two familiar glowing blue eyes watching her, as if he knew and could actually _see_ her. She held her head high and said: "My son will not fall down to you. I swear to it!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**:) Yeah this one is short too but at least I am posting regulary ^_^ so yay for that! Also this also ties why Moonstar was talking to Sweetrose last chapter, such an evil cat! So tell me what do you guys think about SweetroseXMoonstar? e.e They had a one night stand! Do you think Smokepaw is Moonstar's son or Ravenscar's? **

**Welcome: Dragonemperess and NightyNight Owl to my fanfic family :D I hope you enjoy it! **

**Please READ AND REVIEW :D**


	18. Trust Your Enemies

1.

The camp was starting to quiet down as the sun was beginning to leave. The sky was a bright pink with a hint of gray from the last of leaf-bare. Cold wind brushed the rest of the cats left in the middle of camp, one of them being Honeyleaf. Her orangish-brown fur gleamed in the twilight. Her amber eyes watched the camp; she waited silently for the cat she wanted to speak to return from patrolling. While waiting a ginger cat appeared.

"Honeyleaf, I think Oakkit has a cold. His nose has been dripping and he is too tired to play with Blossomkit. His temperature is so warm he can't even sleep." She mewed and flattened her ears in sympathy, "my poor kit might miss his ceremony tomorrow from being too sick." meowed the ginger cat in sympathy for her son. Her name was Rosedew and she had three kits in the nursery.

Honeyleaf frowned as she saw fear in her clanmates eyes. Greencough had taken one of her kits already, he would have survived but with Shadowclan stealing prey back then there was too little to keep the kit's energy up. She saw Rosedew's fur rise with fear of another illness taking a kit, but the medicine cat brushed her tail against the queen's cheek, hoping to reassure her friend.

"Do not worry, a minor cold won't do the kit any damage. Some sleep will help him and I will bring feverfew to help his cold. Besides, your kit is six moons old and prey is running again. He will have the energy to fight the little sickness." comforted Honeyleaf. The queen meowed "okay" and was about to leave when her sister approached them as well.

Honeyleaf narrowed her eyes as Willowshade approached. Her tortoiseshell body was ruined with three pink scars on her chest. She claimed that she was attacked by a Shadowclan patrol but while patching her up Honeyleaf found Willowshade's own fur stuck between her claws. She knew that she had her attacked herself to give the clan more reason to hate their neighbors. Bramblefang and Mudstripe were just as guilty in the con.

"Honeyleaf, the medicine you put on my scars is making me itch. Can I please take the dumb ointment off I don't need it." complained the she-cat. Her attitude was different from her sister's; Honeyleaf sighed as she wished that Willowshade would learn from Rosedew on how to behave.

"You need the ointment so your scars won't get infected. They were deep and dirt may have gotten inside, if the claws used against you were unclean." explained Honeyleaf for the fifth time. Willowshade cocked her head away in disapproval but it was clear that she was not going to get her way. On the inside Honeyleaf was snickering, she was a good hearted cat but she too makes accidents. And she might have "accidentally" put a little dirt with the ointment making the skin drier and itchier; but who knows every great medicine cat makes mistakes once in a while.

Honeyleaf meowed good-bye to the two sister she-cats as they left their spot near her. She watched them retreat to the nursery to check on Oakkit; by now the sky was darker. She found her tail twitching back and forth as her patience was thinning. She had sat here since sun fall and still no sign of the cat she wanted to see. She shrugged her shoulders and strayed to the fresh-kill pile. _Might as well eat if I have to wait for this mousebrain to return. _She picked up a sparrow for herself.

As she picked up the red bird she found a frog underneath. She titled her head for she knew that frogs were found in Shadowclan not Thunderclan. Dropping her sparrow she sniffed the amphibian. Its black and green color called to her and it did not smell that bad. _Prey from an enemy territory… _her thoughts trailed away. Opening her mouth she took a bite of the frog. Flavors hit her mouth as she realized how delicious the frog was. She continued to eat frog until there was no more. She enjoyed it so much she found herself chewing on the skull, enjoying the feeling of her teeth scrape against the bone. Her tail flipped back and forth with entertainment.

"What are you doing?" spoke a deep voice behind her. She turned her head to see the handsome leader of Thunderclan standing over her. His broad shoulders had made him a powerful warrior and he fought for peace. He was a good leader of Thunderclan and was never led astray by greed. _A few cats can learn from his example. _She thought to herself.

"I am enjoying a frog." She answered. She licked his lips to get the remaining flavor off. She could not shake how delicious the frog just happened to be, she had always heard stories that frogs from Shadowclan will turn a good cat into a foxheart; of course she was older and knew it was a tale for kits but still…she trusted prey from an enemy land.

"From Shadowclan?" asked Owlstar as he tilted his head. He down next to his medicine cat and sniffed the dead amphibian with interest. Yes, the scent did smell tasty but perhaps it was because he was hungry himself. Reached one paw over and dragged a finch towards himself.

"It was here in the fresh kill-pile." Explained Honeyleaf, she opened her mouth to say more then closed it. She thought about her words carefully before continuing her thought. Owlstar waited patiently for Honeyleaf to speak again, but he was quite interested in what she would say. "I think it's an omen…."

His ears flicked up as his eyes widen in surprise, he did not expect that to come out of her mouth. Surely dead prey can't be an omen sent from Starclan. It was just an animal that just happened to be put in the fresh-kill pile…right?

"An omen? About what?" The Thunderclan leader looked at his medicine cat with confusion.

"Too trust our enemies." Honeyleaf spoke slowly. Her eyes were serious, there was no sign of humor in her tone or her expression. She truly believed in her words.

Owlstar was about to make a snide comment until he looked at her. He shut his mouth before he spoke. Honeyleaf was never wrong and had served the clan for many moons after Ferretfuzz pasted away. As a close friend Owlstar respected Honeyleaf enough to believe her, but as a leader he needed more proof than just prey from his medicine cat.

"What makes you believe so?" Owlstar spoke with the same serious voice as Honeyleaf. His body staying stiff at the seriousness; his prey laid still in between his paws still waiting to be eaten, but now was not the time.

"What makes you believe what?" A deep voice, but not as deep as Owlstar's, came from behind them. Honeyleaf flinched in surprise at the interruption but Owlstar just looked over his shoulders. Standing next to them was Rowanfire, the Thunderclan deputy.

His dark ginger fur was like that compared to an apple. One look at him and you knew he was a warrior; his body was a warzone with scars. He had a split nose (on the nostril), cut mouth, and a ripped ear. Though intimidating, cocky, and hard headed the deputy of Thunderclan was a gentle spirit (with kits and elders) and was reasonable at times.

"Honeyleaf thinks that the frog she ate was an omen." The leader told his deputy his face hid any feeling he felt. His voice gave away nothing to assume if he believed Honeyleaf or not.

This peaked the ginger deputy's interest. It had been a while since they had had a message from their warrior ancestors.

"A frog from Shadowclan?"

"Yes, she says it's an omen to trust our enemies." Owlstar continued to explain. Rownfire scoffed at this as if it was a joke. He turned towards his medicine, his eyes narrowed with disbelief, he trusted Honeyleaf but he would never trust Shadowclan.

"Trust our enemies!? Pftt we can't even turn our backs to that wicked Shadowclan! They stole prey right under noses as soon as we looked away and now they are attacking cats that go on patrol! Willowshade's scars still haven't healed and you us to trust those foxhearts!" Rowanfire was angry, more at their neighbors than the medicine cat's omen. His tail lashed back in forth at the thought.

Owlstar looked at his deputy with a frown. Rowanfire was popular choice to be chosen deputy and he would fight to his very last breath to protect Thunderclan and his pride as a warrior, but he had never done well in teamwork. He never thought that Windclan, Riverclan, and Shadowclan can be his allies and work together for a time of peace. His answer to everything may not end in tooth and claw every time but he still needed to learn that not every cat was an enemy. _But then again…he does have every reason to. _

Honeyleaf's claws unsheathed at being yelled at and doubted by her own deputy. She had thought she had been respected more, even if she knew he had a temper. She got up from her spot. She was nose to nose to the deputy. "Read my lips Rowanfire, there will be a time-soon- when we will have to trust our enemies. They will prove themselves and show that they are more than what others say about them. There will be two cats that will help us; then Rowanfire- then we will trust them!"

She stalked off to the medicine cat den. Her tail lashing as Rowanfire's stopped. The orangish-brown she-cat was so upset and caught up in the omen she forgot to voice her thoughts on Willowshade's "attack." With huff she flopped down on her nest.

Silver pelt sparkled in night as Honeyleaf rolled on her back. She viewed the night sky and felt…at peace. Each star was a warrior ancestor. She remembered her first time at the Moonstone. She had been reunited with her lost friend Amberpaw. From then on she had received wisdom from all of Starclan. Cats from every clan- though mostly her's- had approached her, acknowledged her, shared with her. She saw what Rowanfire could not…the harmony of all the cats coming together. Though she too saw and understood his reasons. Her words had never been wrong and she trusted her instincts, that's what Ferretfuzz had taught her.

She flipped back onto her belly; _I believe that two cats will help bring us closer. Please Starclan do not prove me wrong._ Her eyes grew heavy as sleep was dawning upon her. A cold breeze blew by carrying the scent of pines – _Do not worry young one, we won't let you be _the wind had spoke and answered her prayer, but she was too tired to hear it.

* * *

2.

The camp had grown quiet and the moon was way past the heart of Silverpelt. Rowanfire woke up first like always and dismissed the night time cats that protected the clan at night, even though sun had not yet risen and the moon was still glowing.

The deputy had a hard time sleeping so he figured he would allow Jaystorm and Leopardclaw an early dismissal. They meowed their "Thanks" and headed towards the warrior den. It was only a few heart beats before he heard twigs snapping close by. He unsheathed his claws, was there an intruder!? He gave a low growl and approach slowly.

From the grass he saw the tip of a tail, a light brown tail, but it was too small to be a warriors. Was it an apprentice? _Apprentice or not they will feel my wrath for treading on my land!_ Rowanfire stalked slowly, his belly almost towards the ground. _His _tail was flat and low, he was master with moons of practice. With a mroaw he roared and launched himself.

There was a squeak of surprise as his "intruder" slipped and rolled over, exposing her soft white belly. The young she-cat was trapped between his paws looking tiny compare to the huge tom. The deputy looked at the cat with annoyance rather than anger now. With huff he meowed sternly:

"What are you three doing out of bed?"

The she-cat flicked her ears up in surprise; she was the only one that had been exposed but Birchpaw and Woodpaw were still hidden. A heartbeat past and nobody moved. His patience grew thin and the deputy looked into the woods.

"Don't try to hide mousebrains I can smell you."

Reluctantly the two toms creeped out of their hiding spot their face was pouting at being caught. The deputy's face softens and he smirked.

Shaking his head while chuckling he meowed: "What are you mousebrains doing out of bed?"

Rabbitpaw stood up from her place on the ground: "Brindlepaw told us that the lake near Riverclan and our clan had fireflies every night. We have never seen fireflies so…so we…went," she dipped her head and excitement left her eyes, "without permission, though." All young cats seemed so afraid of their punishment to come but Rowanfire remembered doing the same thing with his kits when they were apprentices. His kits…

The deputy shook his head to rid himself of memories and he faced the apprentices. They all looked sleepy and the sun was barely showing its glowing skin on the land. It would be a while until their mentors would wake and since he was in a good mood he would tell them to let them sleep for a while, giving the apprentices some time to catch up on missed sleep.

He walked them back to their den under the bush. The black pelt of Crowpaw was spiked from early morning dew and the tabby she-cat, Brindlepaw, had her paws twitching as she dreamed of running in the forest. Rabbitpaw made her way towards Lionpaw the oldest apprentice, his overgrown body was proof enough that his time to become a warrior was coming. The two other rebellious toms made their way towards their own nest that was sandwiched between Graypaw's and Mistypaw's nest.

Rowanfire looked at all of them as the three waking apprentices circled their nest before lying down. Eight apprentices all growing up to be future warriors for their clan. His chest burned with pride. Who needed allies when they had themselves. Thunderclan was the richest clan in the forest they didn't need to trust their enemies, there was no need to.

Walking back to his guard spot he was wondering what cats he should send on patrol first. His mind was pondering aimlessly when he stopped. The sun was glaring at him and he narrowed his eyes in order to see. The sun's orange glow was blinding but it disappeared as something blocked the peaking sunlight. Was it a cloud? No! This shadow had glowing eyes.

The deputy was taken back at the sudden intrusion. He blinked adjusting to the light and standing shadow. It only took him a few heartbeats until he realized, it was Moonstar, Leader of Shadowclan!

The deputy took a few steps back as in shock that an actual leader of an enemy clan was on his territory. He opened his mouth to warn the clan but stopped dead in his tracks. Twigs were beginning to snap all around him though he saw no one. He whipped his head side to side trying to pinpoint where the cats were but they seemed to be all around him.

His heart pounded fast as he it dawned on him that this was an invasion! Shadowclan was invading his land! _Trust our enemies my ass!_ Rage fueled the deputy and he puffed out as his fur spiked in anger at the unprovoked invasion. His claws gleamed in the morning sunlight. Taking a deep breath he began opened his mouth to roar the warning but he was tackled to the ground.

Claws trapped in half his face and he spit in anger. _When did he get so close!?_ Rowanfire never noticed the leader approaching him. He saw it now, there were eyes staring the two lone cats in middle of the clan; Eyes that belonged to no one in his clan. With a strong kick to the back leg Moonstar fell and Rowanfire stood up.

"THUNDERCLAN FIGHT! INVASION!"

"SHADOWCLAN ATTACK!"

Both cats roared their orders, their eyes blazing as they prepared for battle. This was a day that be unforgettable and this would be the day that Thunderclan would learn to trust their enemies.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey guys how is it going :D see it did not take me long to update this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon so do not worry you won't have to wait that long for a pause ;) So What do you guys think the omen will mean? Will Smokepaw and Firepaw be able to carry out their duties given to them or will they betray the clan by ignoring Moonstar's orders?**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW **


	19. The Fear of the Battle

**1**.

The peaceful Thunderclan camp had become a war zone. All cats were awake from the sudden call of attack. The three sleepy apprentices snapped out of their sleep and they were filled with confusion and shock at the sudden attack. Lionpaw, the oldest apprentice, ran out of the den to fight with his clan mates and was unaware of the party waiting to greet him.

He skidded to a halt as he faced five warriors and three apprentices. His mouth gaped in unwanted fear as he realized that one of the five warriors was the deputy of Shadowclan. They all looked at him with a hungry look, these cats would not hesitate to attack him. He unsheathed his claws, he would not back down either!

Boulderpaw threw himself on the golden tom. His claws dug in deep making it harder for the Thunderclan tom to shake him off. Lionpaw growled with frustration and pain. He flipped himself on his back; knocking the wind out of Boulderpaw. When the claws loosened Lionpaw stood up. With a fierce slash he ripped Boulderpaw's chest open. The Shadowclan tom gasped in pain. Blood sprayed from the wound, painting both Lionpaw's claws and Bouldpaw's chest.

The black and white tom rolled over no longer exposing his white belly. With a hiss he threw himself, once again, at the golden tom but this time his teeth were fastened between the throat and right shoulder. He bit hard and felt blood gush into his mouth from the sensitive area. Lionpaw screeched in agony and clawed rapidly with his hind legs. Boulderpaw shook his head driving his teeth in further, causing more blood to pool out. With his front claws he drew them into Lionpaw's chest, making blood race down from the deep wounds.

Lionpaw tried to pull away, fear grasping him as he could no longer feel his right arm. Even though he was in the midst of battle, his mind whirled to the time when he was in the elder's den cleaning their moss. His grandfather, Sunwhisker, had been put into elders after he lost control of his left arm. Would that happen to him now!? Was he going to be forced into the elders den, only elven moons old, because of this battle!? Because of this wound! Fear was about to make him surrender when he saw claws lash out at the Shadowclan tom. Brindlepaw, his clanmates and second oldest apprentice, cut Boulderpaw's left eye, making him blinded for a quick second.

The dark tom shook his head as he felt blood seeping into his eye. Now he had two attackers, he fluffed his black fur up and hissed. He would have to fight like a warrior he if he were to win.

**2**.

Darkpaw saw her mentor jump on a she-cat warrior that raced towards the apprentice den calling out the name: "Rabbitpaw!" Perhaps a mentor trying to protect her apprentice- but to Shadowclan she was just another enemy. With a nod to her friend, Darkpaw and Bramblepaw raced into the den, but before her black paws could even touch the dirt floor of the Thunderclan Apprentice Den, she was dragged back.

Teeth sinking deep into her skin of scruff, she let out a cry, feeling blood race down the back of her neck. Her body was thrown side to side as the warrior shook her, ripping her even more. Darkpaw struggled to fight back but could not reach behind her. Panic was starting to grip her as her vision was becoming blurry with loss of blood. She flayed her claws desperately to try to defend, to be free from the painful grasp.

"MROW!"

With a grunt Darkpaw plummeted to the ground, her attacker reeling backwards. Getting up shakily she turned around. Bramblepaw's right paw was stained with blood; her claws glistening in the dawn light. Her face furious from the attack. Darkpaw shuddered, she had never seen her friend in the face of battle. She was glad she was on her side. Bramblepaw was always a broad she-cat but in the heat of battle she looked bigger. She narrowed her eyes daring the warrior to come at them again. Her attacker had his right eye squinted as blood dripped down from the slash. His teeth bared in anger. With a loud hiss he unsheathed his claws!

With a battle cry Bramblepaw ran forward attacking the warrior head on. He stood on his hind legs and brought the paw down fast hitting her in the face. Bramblepaw fell from the attack and rolled. The strength of the warrior threw her off her paws. Before Bramblepaw had the chance to get up he grabbed her by the scruff, just like he had done with Darkpaw. Darkpaw could hear the break of flesh with his teeth piercing through. Bramblepaw screamed in pain.

Darkpaw felt a rush of anger from seeing her friend, her litter mate, being hurt. She ran at the Thunderclan tom. Pouncing, she extended all her claws out and buried them deep within his back. The tom arched his back in pain, feeling the stinging tear.

Letting go of Bramblepaw he fell back and rolled trying to shake off the Shadowclan apprentice. But Darkpaw would not submit she drew her claws in deeper. The tom finally realized that he could not roll her off so he bucked, trying to shake her off. Feeling vengeful Darkpaw lunged her jaws forward and pulled tightly on his scruff. The tom reared his head back from the pull, his blood leaking down the back of his neck.

Getting tired of the pain the tom had his back, and the Shadowclan apprentice, towards the rock wall. With a powerful push he reared on his hind legs slamming the apprentice on the wall. He heard, with satisfaction, the grunt of surprise and loss of wind. Her claws loosened and he repeated the movement, over and over and over again.

Darkpaw fell off his back with a thud. Her face battered and bloodied. Her nostrils pooling with blood, her face bruised, and the back of her head cut. The upper left side of the back of her head was no longer fur nor skin. That was scraped off and found on the rock wall. The gash was gushing with blood tainting her white fur.

The Thunderclan tom looked at the apprentice. Her blue eyes dull and staring at nothing in particular. He bent his ears down and sighed.

"…so young…" He bent down his head to pray for forgiveness from Starclan when he was suddenly knocked of his paws.

"DARKPAW!" The heavy ball of fur seemed to scream in his ear. When he fell on the floor he realized that it was the other apprentice he was fighting on top of him; her eyes filled with anger and sadness.

He opened his mouth to apologize, forgetting that this was his enemy, when claws slashed his face. Her mouth grabbed onto his throat and he grunted in surprise. He was too tired to fight back but he tried, and of course his effort was worthless.

Bramblepaw drove her teeth in more feeling her mouth fill with his salt blood. She could feel his heart pulse beneath her jaws. She was going to kill him! Going to kill him for what he did to Darkpaw! This was for Darkpaw!

Her eyes flickered from the wound to the tom. By doing so she seemed to freeze, her jaws no longer doing any damage. She could see the light of life in the tom's eyes…was she really prepared to take that away? She could feel his pulse, see the light, and could hear his breathing. This cat was…alive. Her own body seemed to tremble. This fight was too much.

Slowly she disconnected her jaws, she watched those eyes widen in surprise. She backed away slowly and looked at him.

"I will never forgive for what you did to Darkpaw…she was my sister! But…But I can't!" She bit her lower lip to stop herself from trembling. The tom dipped his head.

"Thank you."

Bramblepaw gasped.

"And I am sorry…I wish I could take it back-"

"Don't bother you can't bring back the dead!"

The tom stopped surprised, once again, at the deep hatred that filled the brown eyes of the she-cat. He guessed she was rethinking about taking his life. With a nod of head he left and made his way around the fighting cats and to his medicine cat den.

Bramblepaw faced her friends unmoving body. Whimpering she walked towards it, thanking Starclan that there were no cats around to challenge her. She nosed the body.

"…What am I going to tell Smokepaw?" Her voice croaked. As if those words summoned the strength that her heart needed, Darkpaw's flank began to rise. Bramblepaw gasped at the miracle of the return of her friend. The brown apprentice made her way to the front of her friend's face. She sighed with relief, it might have been dim but it was there; the same light of life she saw in the tom's eyes. She could see her friend's nostrils begin to bubble every so often as she was breathing.

"S…Sm..Smoke…paw" Her friend managed to say, but it was so light Bramblepaw could barely hear it. A small smile made its way to her friend's face. She licked her friend's head in comfort.

"He will be fine." In a more serious note she said, "We have to return to Shadowclan you are in no shape to battle and if you do wait until the end of this war then you will surely die. I thought I lost you, don't make me right, mousebrain."

Gently Bramblepaw guided her friend out of camp.

**3**.

"Coward!" roared Rowanfire as Moonstar hovered over him. The black leader of Shadowclan chuckled at the insult. Before Rowanfire had time to react he felt a stinging pain his right shoulder. He hadn't even seen the Shadowclan leader move but sure enough blood flowed from a fresh claw wound. Moonstar spared no time for the ginger deputy to recover from the shock, he launched his self right at the throat- his mouth watering from the thought of the taste of the deputy's blood.

With a powerful bite Moonstar had almost all the deputy's throat in between his jaws. As he had thought, the blood rushed into his mouth flavoring his tastebuds with nothing but warm, thick, salty blood. Rowanfire struggled beneath the weight of the leader, his grip was too much. He stopped moving when he felt the silver claws drive into his belly. His warm brown eyes made contact with the cold blue eyes. He saw the leader give him a small shake as if to say "stop moving."

_Oh sorry did I disturb you! _

Rowanfire spat and then grunted as the claws dove in deeper in the soft flesh of his belly. He knew his life would end in battle but he never thought he would die under the claws of a foxheart like Moonstar. He thought Starclan had a more noble death planned out for him.

A quick flash passed by the deputy throwing off Moonstar, allowing the deputy to breathe again. He glanced over his shoulder and found his leader standing next to him, his back facing Rowanfire. His claws unsheathed and his eyes blazing at the sudden attack of his clan. _Is he regretting trusting that foolish medicine cat's words? _Rowanfire could not help but wonder.

"How dare you!" yelled his pissed off leader. "How dare you bring your warriors here! How dare you attack my clan! I thought we had an understanding Moonstar. Our last encounter was to keep you in your territory! Now leaf-bare is ending and prey is running again, why must we fight!?"

Moonstar looked at the broad Thunderclan leader. He remembered when he first met the tom at a gathering. They were the same age but he had always carried himself higher. The Thunderclan seemed to be respectful to everybody, never shedding blood unless it was the only option. When he had earned his warrior name Owlheart it was only a moon later that he had received an apprentice and the title deputy. Owlstar was fast learning, a strong fighter, and the best hunter. It had always been Moonstar's dream to take one of Owlstar's life. To teach the tom that he was not powerful! And to shatter Thunderclan cats who all believed so. He would show that Shadowclan was the best and he would send a message that _he _should be the one feared!

_Why must we fight? _The thought made Moonstar chuckle, then he threw back his head and laughed completely.

"You mousebrain fool!" he barked at the Owlstar, "I am here to teach a certain cat a lesson about power! If all goes correctly he will learn that you pathetic cats are nothing to worry about."

Owlstar and Rowanfire just starred at the enemy. Their mouths gaped in disbelief. Slowly Owlstar closed his mouth and clenched his teeth. His claws extended.

"You brought my warriors into to battle just to teach _**one **_cat a lesson! I will personally kill you!"

The two leaders ran to battle. Owlstar grabbed a hold of Moonstar's tail and pulled hard, making the dark tom lose balance and falling. Owlstar's sharp claws sunk deep into Moonstar's face. Pulling back blood sprayed the floor; Moonstar growled in pain. He lunged forward and grabbed a hold of Owlstar's neck. He could feel the rythm of the heart, thumping before him. Just one bite, one brutal bite and he could end a life of the great Owlstar.

Too late he was to take the life for Owlstar dug his claws into Moonstar's soft belly. Ripping the tissue blood gushed out; once again Owlstar struck Moonstar's face, this time cutting one of his nostrils. Another blow - slicing his mouth- another blow shredding the ear- and another blinding him in one eye (because the blood leaking down was irritating his eye too much)

Owlstar straightend his back, clenching his teeth he growled: "You are worthless Moonstar, I fight with Starclan on my side! Your action are worthless you are risking the lives of your own just for a stupid pissing contest." He raised his paw, claws shining in the sunlight; showing Moonstar his fate. "One which you are not worthy nor strong enough to win."

The paw came down, Moonstar closed his eyes waiting for the tear of flesh. Waiting to bleed out, his blood squirting out with each weak heart beat. He felt the pressure of Owlstar's paw - _here it comes!_\- the claws never came. Slowly, Moonstar opened his one good eye. Only the tips of Owlstar's claws were threating to break his tissue. Moonstar's blue eyes darted to Owlstar, his face asking the question he could not find the voice to. Owlstar sniffed and retreated his paw. He turned his back towards the Shadowclan leader.

"Warriors do not need to kill to win a battle...unlike you I follow the rules." His head snapped back at Moonstar, his eyes blazing- his mouth twitching in a snarl": "But so help me Moonstar! NEXT TIME I WILL MURDER YOU!"

Moonstar clenched his teeth at his own weakness. Furious that he, once again, lost Owlstar. Thunderclan had proven that their leader was the best!

"Moonstar," he flinched in surprise as his deputy came up from behind him. _Dammit! Stop showing weakness! _"Moonstar it is time to leave...Thunderclan is too strong." His patience snapped and he back handed his deputy. Hazelflame fell to the ground, her nose bruised with a thin trail of blood. Moonstar got to his paws. He looked down at his deputy, what was that in her eyes- fear? hate? He did not care. He looked towards the nursery. No roars or yowls of pain could be heard. _Have they not made their move? _

"We shall wait a bit longer."

"Just so they could attack the queens!" snapped his deputy, his respect of Moonstar lowering by the second.

"No! So he could learn a lesson on how to control his emotions! That cat relies too much on his heart after what happened with Sweetrose, its time he toughened up! Its time to learn that all cats are his enemies!"

"...you will destroy him..." she spoke quietly. Her words cold.

"Then so be it. If he is too weak to let the coldness in then he he is too weak to be my apprentice."

His claws were drawn out and scraping against the Thunderclan dirt. Hazelflame could not help but wonder what Moonstar would do to Smokepaw if the young cat backed down from the order. She hoped against hope that he would attack the queens.

"...please Sweetrose," she whispered low so Moonstar could not hear, "help your kits. They need you."

**4.**

The sunlight shown in back on the nusery's den. The two Shadowclan apprentices could hear the screeching of battle and they shuddered from the earliest memories of hearing the screeching. _Once of those cries are Darkpaw._ Smokepaw felt a huge knot in his stomach of anxiety; worrying both about Darkpaw and his own battle. He looked at the sun and knew that it was about time they had made their move. Moonstar would never end the battle until he saw his apprentice soaked in queen's blood.

_Tsk! Moonstar! _Smokepaw would rather turn his claws on the foxhearted mentor rather than innocent kits and loving mothers. Mothers like...he shook his head. If he were to attack he had to see the queens as enemies, monsters, a traitor to the warrior code! If he saw them as somebody's mother or sister or daughter then he would never be able to attack. If he let in the small humanity in this battle then he would surely lose. _Lose your humanity...lose your humanity...they are the enemy not the gentle queens..._

Smokepaw got up ready to fight the enemy! His claws unsheathed and his eyes darkened, he said it once again: _THESE ARE THE ENEMIES!_ He looked down at his sister and found her staring at her paws, her tail wrapped close to her. Her body trembled. He nosed her, at first she thought he was comforting her- which she would appreciate- but she realized he was nosing her up.

"Come on we have to fight we can't sit like this forever!" Firepaw flicked her eyes nervously at her brother's harsh words. Didn't he understand the cruelty behind the attack? _"We have to follow his orders. Come on, we aren't killing them." _His words from that night flashed in her memory. Of course, he didn't care he was just "following" orders.

Now that Firepaw looked closer she saw his claws glistening in the sunlight, his fur rising from the anticipation of the battle to come. His tail high and alert. His face stoned from emotion, his eyes cold...like his mentor's. The ginger she-cat shivered at how aggressive her brother looked. He would really shed queen's blood, whether it was for or against the warrior code. _Does he not remember Sweetrose? He witnessed her death first hand! _Firepaw could clearly recognize her brother's gray dappled pelt, but she looked at the young tom again and realized:

_This is not my brother, what have you done to him_ _Moonstar!? _

Together both brother and sister marched into battle. One with strong emotions of unjust actions and the other learning how to ignore them; learning how to welcome the coldness that bloodshed seemed to package. And above in the world of stars, a red dappled queen was pacing back in forth as she saw her son give away into the darkness.

"I am trying Hazelflame," she whimpered, "I am trying..."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I am sooooo sorry guys it has been waaay to long, more than a month actually. I would have had these updated sooner but I had a virus on my computer and it deleted the five chapters I had from last chapter so I had to get in the zone and recreate them. Which is kind of hard because I thought the old ones were the best I have ever written, but what can you do about it?**

**So do you guys like this chapter? Poor Darkpaw, did I scare you? Did you think she was dead? Do not worry she lives...for now...Just kidding Just kidding...or am I?**

**What do you think will happen next? Trust your enemies, does that mean the apprentices WON'T harm the queens? But disobeying Moonstar will result in harsh punishment!**

**So many questions, so little chapters XD Until Next time!**

**-Queen Shadowclan (TKB)**


End file.
